


Light House

by teecup_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... some tags will not be added because 'spoilers', Abduction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is a new recruit of Scotland Yard.<br/>A week after her placement in Remus Lupin’s team, they get a case of highest priority: the abduction of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Case

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of writing a new chapter for The Riddle and the Warning Star, I’m writing this because I have just watched too many episodes of Criminal Minds (from season 1 till the latest season because I wanted to watch the entire series again). Soooo… ta-dah? (and yes, this means that The Riddle and the Warning Star will be pushed back until this short multi-chaptered fic is finished. Sorry)
> 
> Warning for all Chapters:  
> 1 This is a Harrymort/Tomarry established relationship  
> 2 The POV of this story is Hermione (I am unsure if I will write different POVs later on but the chances are slim)  
> 3 The italicized paragraphs in the beginning of each chapter, on the other hand, are not Hermione’s. I’m pretty sure you guys can guess who it is  
> 4 Probably not British or American English but, at least, it’s English?  
> 5 Non-magical modern day AU heavily influenced by Criminal Minds. I am sure UK has no real equivalence to the FBI’s BAU unit so, in this fanfic, Scotland Yard has a special investigative units for ‘severe cases’ that are not international and not ‘severe’ enough to become the responsibility of Security Service  
> 6 Dark… ish. I am unsure how Dark it will become but there are many hints of dark-ish themes (if you watch Criminal Minds and are okay with it, you’ll be fine… most probably)  
> 7 This will be multi-chaptered but short (probably around 6-9 chapters… maybe less. Not yet sure). The chapters themselves may also be short but I’m not sure about that. It depends on how many these characters want to push their scenes, really XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s team is presented with a ‘strange’ case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:   
> 1 Unbeta’ed like usual  
> 2 Backstory ahoy (not all, but lots)  
> 3 This chapter doesn't have Tom and Harry in it... physically

_In the darkness I have been drowning on, you are the light that showed the way. I still remember the first time your hand clasped mine. The warmth that I have never experienced before had been overwhelming. Your entire presence had been an oasis in the desert of my life. I had feared then that you would turn out to be a mirage, that I would wake up and find myself back in the darkness with no light to guide my way out._

_I thought then… if this was a dream, I never want to wake up._

 

Hermione had always liked their meeting room. It had a roundtable and a large HDTV on one wall. Every member of her team would seat on the roundtable while their technical support, Neville, would present their case to them. It reminded her of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. She had always loved stories of knights and magic. They were the beautiful stories she would immerse herself in to forget the cruelty of children.

 

The roundtable also seemed to symbolize the lack of hierarchy in their team. There were no ‘head’ in the roundtable yet, with Chief Superintendent Albus Dumbledore sitting with them for the first time since Hermione had been stationed in Remus Lupin’s team, it seemed that there was now a head for today’s case.

 

“This is Harry James Potter.” Neville introduced as he clicked on his remote. A picture of a young man appeared on the HDTV.  He had messy black hair that framed his face nicely, big vibrant green eyes that gave him an innocent like look and pink lips decorated in a polite smile. If Hermione was to guess, she would guess she was at most 2 years younger or older than Mister Harry James Potter. Neville kept his attention glued to his tablet as he continued, “Age 26, a veterinarian in a pet store near King’s Cross. He was abducted six hours ago.”

 

Hermione noticed Lupin’s and Shacklebolt’s entire posture stiffened but she kept quiet, observing everyone. She also noticed that Dumbledore was staring at his own tablet with a pensive expression on his face.

 

“Do we have real hard evidences that he’s missing?” Nymphadora ‘call-me-Tonks’ Tonks asked, slightly frowning as she stared at the picture on the screen, “We usually wait 24 hours before confirming an adult is missing.”

 

Neville fumbled for a bit before he replied, “He was reported missing by his fiancé-“

 

Hermione’s eyes slightly widened when Neville pressed a button on his remote, changing the screen to a picture of two men, “Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

 

Neville kept quiet, letting the information sink in. Hermione observed the picture of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle on the screen. Tom Riddle was obviously the older of the two with neat wavy black hair and dark blue eyes. Hermione noticed how perfectly comfortable Harry was on his side, staring at his fiancé with a sweet smile playing on his lips. She could clearly see in the young man’s posture and smile that Harry was truly in love with Tom. On the other hand, Tom stared directly at the camera with a charming smile yet Hermione noticed the way his hand was placed around Harry’s waist, keeping the younger man by his side.

 

A show of love? Or was it a show of possession?

 

“Wait.” Oliver Wood immediately reacted, “Tom Riddle? Isn’t he rumoured to be the next Prime Minister?”

 

“If the current political stand-“ Hermione started.

 

“Yes or no, Hermione.” Tonks cut off with a playful grin.

 

Hermione blushed and looked at the table as she replied, “Yes, he is.”

 

“Tom was also part of Scotland Yard decades ago.” Dumbledore added and Neville clicked a button on his remote again. The screen now showed an informal picture of the same roundtable they were currently sitting on with other police officers sitting. Hermione recognized Shacklebolt and Lupin immediately even if they were younger in the picture. She also noticed Dumbledore sitting on the middle of the picture, appearing as the head. On the far right side, next to Shacklebolt, was a younger looking Tom Riddle. He was staring at the case file on his hand, sitting elegantly and composed. There was another man next to Lupin with black hair and silver eyes, grinning at the camera with his arm around Lupin’s shoulders. Dumbledore stared at everyone as he continued, “He was part of this team, working beside Remus and Kingsley.”

 

“Is that why we’ve been called for this case? Even without the twenty-four hour mark?” Tonks asked curiously.

 

“Tom’s history with this team does have a hand on this but the main reason for such urgency was because Harry has always been deemed as a high-risk target.” Dumbledore explained before turning to nod at Neville. Neville clicked a button once more and the screen changed to show three pictures. The leftmost picture was a clipping of a newspaper report titled ‘Serial Killer Lord Voldemort killed in a rescue operation’ and a sub-title of ‘Last Victim of Lord Voldemort found alive in Serial Killer’s home’. The middle picture was a portrait picture of a young boy who looked a lot like Harry Potter. He looked malnourished and emotionless, like a forgotten porcelain doll. The rightmost picture was a photo of a younger Tom Riddle holding the same boy in his arms, appearing to be walking away from a house of some sort. Dumbledore stared at everyone as he explained, “Lord Voldemort was a serial killer who terrorized London for decades. His victims and his method of killing seemed random, some were stabbed, some were burned alive and there were even those who died due to an elaborate trap. The only connection between every murder was a symbol of an eight with a hook in the middle found in every scene, his signature. Harry was living with his relatives after his parents died in a car accident when he was one. When he was five, Lord Voldemort killed his aunt, his uncle and his cousin before abducting him. He was missing for five years.”

 

“You mean he was kept prisoner by a serial killer for five years?” Tonks asked, horrified, “How did he survive?”

 

“The details of his time with Lord Voldemort are sketchy as best.” Dumbledore explained, “Harry refused to speak about it in detail and all he would say is that Lord Voldemort fed him, sheltered him and taught him how to read and write.”

 

“A surrogate for a lost child perhaps?” Oliver suggested.

 

“Or there’s more the poor boy didn’t want to remember.” Dumbledore added gravely before continuing, “He was able to move past his horrible experience and grew up to be a remarkable adult.”

 

Lupin’s lips curled into a frown but he kept quiet, making Hermione more curious. Shacklebolt cleared his throat, making everyone turn towards him, before continuing, “Harry Potter has been a high-risk target since then due to his prolonged exposure to the late Lord Voldemort. Love ones of previous victims and ‘fans’ of the dead serial killer would try and hound him. We did our best to protect his identity but the media managed to get his name and he became ‘famous’ for years as the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’.”

 

“Tom had been the one to keep the boy away from the media ever since.” Remus finally spoke, staring at the rightmost picture as he continued, “His connections with other prominent families helped in placing Harry in a boarding school in Scotland for the next decade. Soon enough, the media’s and populace’s interest in both him and the late Lord Voldemort diminished. The next time we’ve even heard of Harry in the media since then was when they announced that he and Tom had been dating.”

 

“Not to sound rude or anything.” Oliver sheepishly smiled as he asked, “But isn’t he a bit too old to be in a relationship with Mister Potter?”

 

Hermione sat straighter as she recounted, “It was a huge scandal before but Mister Riddle has done a lot of great works as a government official before the announcement and Mister Potter never appeared on any tabloids or newspaper. Most of the time, he only appears as Mister Riddle’s date in political gathering, parties and other social functions.”

 

“Harry has always been a private person so not many people even know he exists.” Dumbledore added, “And to those who take notice would rarely remember him as a survivor. Many have forgotten about the terror Lord Voldemort had created decades ago.”

 

“But this is bad, isn’t it?” Tonks asked, leaning forward, “I mean, if Mister Potter has been abducted, the suspect pool would be too big. We need to take in consideration everyone who has a grudge against Tom Riddle, a well-known politician who was also a famous police officer before then, and Harry Potter, the sole surviving victim of a dead serial killer.”

 

“That’s why I would like to head this investigation so you may all focus your effort in finding Harry Potter. I will take care of all the bureaucratic red-tape we might encounter.” Dumbledore announced before turning towards Lupin, “Remus, please take Miss Granger and interview Tom. He’s in their flat, waiting in case someone calls.”

 

“I’ve sent the address on your mobile.” Neville added quickly, smiling shyly when Remus nodded.

 

“Kingsley, please go to Harry’s place of work. That was his last known location. Perhaps someone had seen something.” Dumbledore ordered gently, earning a nod from Shacklebolt.

 

“Mister Wood and Miss Tonks, I want the two of you check everything we have about Voldemort with Mister Longbottom. Perhaps you will see something we had missed back then that will help us.” Dumbledore ordered.

 

“Do you think that the case had something to do with his abduction then?” Oliver asked curiously.

 

“I am unsure but we must cover everything.” Dumbledore replied, “Not only was Lord Voldemort a big part of Harry’s life but also Tom’s. That case had a lot to do with Tom’s success.”

 

Seeing the confusion in the three young police officers, Remus clarified, “Tom had been the one to figure out who Lord Voldemort was and where he was hiding Harry. The resolution of that case was credited mostly to him. That means that we should check everything about that case as it may hold a key to Harry’s abduction, regardless if the abduction was because of Harry or because of Tom.”

 

“Got it.” Tonks nodded and stood, “Come on, you two. Let’s get going.”

 

Oliver and Neville hurriedly followed Tonks out of the room. Remus stood, making Hermione stand immediately.

 

“Miss Granger.” Dumbledore called out, making Hermione turn to look at him. Dumbledore stared at her as he ordered, “When the two of you interview Tom, be sure to observe him as thoroughly as you can.”

 

Hermione’s brows slightly furrowed as she asked, “Sir?”

 

“You don’t think Tom has anything to do with this, do you?” Remus interjected.

 

Hermione could feel her blood run cold when she heard Dumbledore replied gravely, “All I am saying is that it would be too early to dismiss him as a suspect as well. We all know the darkness that lurks inside Tom.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha. Yeeeeaaahhh.   
> Stay tune? XD  
> The whole oasis thing is so cheezy but I couldn’t help it. I blamed Uncharted 3. I just finished it before writing this chapter. XD


	2. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Remus go to Harry and his fiancé's flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> 1 Unbeta’ed like usual  
> 2 Mostly interview

_“Once upon a time, I dreamt I was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither, to all intents and purposes a butterfly. I was conscious only of my happiness as a butterfly, unaware that I was myself. Soon I awaked, and there I was, veritably myself again. Now I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly, dreaming I am a man.” - Zhuangzi_

_The first time I read about that, my heart broke. I feared that perhaps I am dreaming of my time with you. That the truth is the nightmare I still wake up to every single night is the real world and you are the sweet dream I sleep to each night._

 

 

 

The car ride to Tom Riddle's flat was silent and it wasn't the comfortable silence Hermione enjoyed. It was the suffocating awkward silence that almost made Hermione rant about random things she read during her free time. Remus Lupin was normally a very kind and nice man but, right now, his face was hard and there was a frown decorating his face. Hermione bit her bottom lip and stared at the open case file in her hands. There wasn't much information concerning Harry Potter's disappearance though. It only had his basic information and the time he was reported missing. The most descriptive information in it had been his school records and his record of employment. Hermione took a deep breath before finally asking, hoping it wasn’t the wrong question to ask at the moment, "What kind of person is Mister Riddle?"

 

Lupin was quiet for a few minutes before he finally answered, "He's brilliant."

 

Hermione turned to stare at Lupin while the older man continued, "He's always had this knack for figuring people out. He can spend five minutes with you and he would know what made you tick. I'm not saying he's a mind reader. He's just... good at figuring people out."

 

"You idolized him." Hermione concluded.

 

Lupin's lips curved into a small smile but kept his eyes on the road as he corrected, "We all did. We still do. Maybe not Dumbledore but the rest of the team... he was our leader... unofficially."

 

"Why did he leave Scotland Yard?" Hermione asked.

 

"We always knew Tom was meant for great things." Lupin answered as the car turned to a corner, "He came from a prominent British family and his father was politician as well. It seemed like the logical step for Tom to further his career politically."

 

Hermione has read a lot about Tom Riddle's political career but she never knew that his father was a politician.  

 

The car stopped and they both took off their seatbelt before leaving the car. They parked in an underground parking lot and Lupin locked the doors with his car remote. They walked towards the elevator and saw a man with black hair and silver eyes waiting. He was a handsome man who seemed to be around Lupin’s age and he wore a nice looking black suit. He nodded at Lupin as he greeted, "Lupin."

 

"Regulus." Lupin nodded back and introduced him to Hermione, "This is Regulus Black. He's Tom's personal assistant."

 

"Hello." Hermione greeted, "I'm Hermione Granger, an inspector from Scotland Yard."

 

"Regulus Black, Mister Riddle's personal assistant." Regulus introduced himself before stepping to the side. He pressed the up button of the elevator and the elevator door instantly opened. Regulus raised his hand towards the elevator as he said, "Please."

 

"Thank you." Lupin nodded before walking inside the elevator. Hermione smiled at Regulus before following her team leader. Once both inspectors were inside, Regulus went inside as well. He pressed a card against the top of the operating panel's floor display. Hermione heard a light beep sound before Regulus clicked on the floors 19, 9, 5, 8 and 11 at that order. The elevator door closed and Regulus pocketed the card back to the inside pocket of his jacket. As the elevator began ascending, Hermione watched Regulus' face from the elevator door's reflection as she asked, "How long have you been working for Mister Riddle?"

 

"Ten years." Regulus curtly replied.

 

"Did you know Mister Potter well?" Hermione pressed.

 

Regulus glanced at her reflection for a moment before returning to looking straight ahead as he replied, "We're not close if that's what you're asking. Harry is a very private person."

 

"But you call him Harry?" Hermione asked, "Not Mister Potter?"

 

"He doesn't like being called by his biological last name." Regulus explained briefly.

 

Hermione could feel the awkwardness slowly creeping inside but she continued, "And how would you describe his relationship with Mister Riddle?"

 

Regulus glared at her reflection for a moment before returning to looking at his own reflection as he replied, "They don't flaunt it but anyone who knew them could see that they are in love."

 

Regulus glared at Hermione's reflection as he added, "Mister Riddle did not have a hand in Harry's abduction."

 

Before Hermione could say anything, Lupin gently said, "We're only covering all possibilities."

 

Regulus turned to glare at Lupin's reflection but did not say anything. They heard a chime sound before the elevator door opened. Regulus walked out of the elevator and Hermione noticed that there was only one door in front of them. Regulus pressed his point finger on the biometric panel right next to the door. Hermione heard another light beep before Regulus took out a different card and slid it on the card reader right next to the biometric panel. The door clicked and Regulus took out a key. He unlocked the door and pulled it open. He went inside and stepped to the side, letting Hermione and Lupin enter. The doorway was slightly lower than the hallway and before they could step up, Regulus said, "Please leave your shoes in the shoe rack on your right." 

 

Hermione couldn't help but call Regulus' sentence as an order and both she and Lupin followed his example as they took off their shoes. Hermione noticed that the top most level were all different coloured dress shoes of two different shoe sizes. The second top most level were all sneakers, all in the same shoe size. The middle level was filled different kinds of ankle high boots with two different shoe sizes. The second lowest level had slippers of different kinds and two distinct sizes. The three of them placed their shoes on the lowest level which was empty. Regulus took the time to perfectly align each pair before stepping up the hallway as he said, "Please follow me."

 

Hermione and Lupin followed him silently and Regulus opened the first door they passed by. Regulus stepped to the side before saying, "Please."  

 

"Please wait here while I go get Mister Riddle." Regulus proclaimed calmly once Hermione and Lupin were inside. Regulus' tone was cold as he left them in what Hermione surmised as the living room. The walls and ceiling were painted in what Hermione would describe as warm red. The couch was light peach and the throw pillows were on the lighter shade of the warm red colour. There was a coffee table at the centre of the room and two armchairs on each side of the coffee table. The wall that the couch was facing had a 31 inch HDTV but Hermione paid it no attention, going straight to the drawer pressed against the wall to the right of the HDTV. Hermione didn't know what kind of wood was used but she knew that both the drawer and the table were made by the same kind of wood. The wood was reddish but she was sure it wasn't mahogany. 

 

Hermione turned her attention to the picture frames on top of the drawer. There were seven picture frames all placed in a neat straight row. The leftmost frame held a picture of a woman sitting in a bench with what could be a rose garden behind her. The woman looked pale and plain looking with lank, dull hair. She was smiling but what caught Hermione's attention was the way her eyes looked in opposite directions. Her plain grey sundress also contrasted against the vibrancy of the rose garden behind her. The next frame held a picture of a young boy with straw blond hair and brown eyes sitting on a chair next to a fireplace with a small shy smile on his lips. He was wearing a school uniform that Hermione remembered as being the same one Harry Potter wore in the copy of the school picture Neville had sent to their mobile phone together with Harry's school transcripts. The next frame had a picture of a young Harry, perhaps as old as the picture they had when he was rescued. He was sitting on a bed, hugging a white stuffed snake toy with big red eyes. The middle frame was another picture of Harry, perhaps a year or two younger than he was right now. He was wearing a plain white shirt that was obviously too large to be his and smiling at the camera. The sun was setting behind him, casting an almost ethereal glow around Harry. The next frame held a picture of both Harry and the straw blond boy, both looking like they were in their early teens. They were both wearing the same school uniform and leaning against a wall that Hermione realized had the same colour as the walls of this room. Harry was smiling shyly at the camera while the other boy was grinning. The second to the last frame held a picture of the straw blond... Hermione couldn't call him a boy anymore. He looked older than Hermione, perhaps two to three years? Hermione couldn't be sure. He was wearing a crisp business suit, sitting elegantly in some kind of coffee shop. The final frame held a picture of Harry in a similar coffee shop as the previous picture. He looked either the same age as the latest picture Hermione's team had or maybe a year younger at most. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and Hermione noticed he was also wearing a golden locket around his neck. The locket had a serpentine S in green stone inlayed on it. Hermione frowned slightly. There was something nagging her and she couldn't quite place it. It took a few seconds before she realized what was nagging her. She returned her attention back at the first frame and realized that the woman was wearing some kind of necklace or locket as well. The picture was too old to fully decipher what kind of necklace it was but the general shape was the same as the one Harry was wearing. She turned her attention to the middle frame and realized that Harry was wearing some kind of golden chain around his neck. She bet it was the same locket. 

 

"Sorry for the wait." Hermione turned towards the sound of the cool calm tone coming from behind her. Walking towards them was Tom Riddle. Hermione had seen a lot of pictures and videos of Tom Riddle but meeting him in person...

 

It was... an experience.

 

Tom Riddle exuded confidence by just the way he walked. His neat wavy black hair was impeccable and he looked elegant even in a simple long sleeved button up shirt and black slacks. Hermione noticed he wasn't wearing any kind of footwear or socks. Even barefooted, Tom Riddle simply gave off an aura of power and dominance. If Hermione was going to write her own dictionary, she would most certainly put Tom Riddle's face right next to the word 'alpha'.

 

Riddle walked right in front of Lupin and gave him a look over. While Riddle was busy looking at Lupin, Hermione silently walked back towards her leader. A small smile appeared on his face as he commented, "You look as awful as always, Remus."

 

Lupin chuckled slightly before smiling at him as he retorted, "And you're as brutally honest as ever, Tom."

 

Riddle's smile turned to a smirk as he replied, "I don't need to pretend to be nice to an old friend now, do I?"

 

"Oh, I would be suspicious if you did." Lupin commented with a small grin. Hermione never saw her team leader grin before.

 

Riddle raised his hand towards the couch as he said, "Please, sit. Regulus will be back with tea for us."

 

Hermione and Lupin immediately sat on the couch, making Hermione internally wonder why she had automatically done such a thing. It seemed hard to think clearly when in the presence of Riddle.  

 

Did Harry Potter feel the same way every time he was in Riddle's presence?

 

Hermione remained quiet as she watched Riddle take the armchair overlooking the door. A quick glance around the room concluded that the seat's location gave the person sitting on it a clear view of the entire room. Riddle turned his eyes towards her as he said, "You must be Hermione Granger. I've heard a lot about you from Remus."

 

Hermione turned to look at Lupin and Lupin gave a sheepish smile as he admitted, "We sometimes talk."

 

One of Riddle's eyebrow rose as he asked, "You didn't tell your team mates about your daily correspondence with me?"

 

Riddle's tone was playful as he commented, "You make me sound like a dirty little secret, Remus."

 

"It's not a daily correspondence. We emailed each other once in a while." Remus corrected, blushing slightly.

 

Riddle chuckled softly before placating, "Relax, Remus. I'm only joking."

 

Regulus walked in right then, holding a tray of tea cups and a tea kettle. He placed the tea cups in front of everyone and began pouring tea to each cup silently. Taking advantage of the silence, Hermione asked, "When was the last time you interacted with Mister Potter?"

 

Riddle stared at her as he replied, "I saw him yesterday morning. I woke up at 6 in the morning and he was already making breakfast as usual. I took a shower, we ate breakfast and I left our flat at around 7 am. He texted him at 7:44 to tell me he was leaving the flat. I received a text at 8:02 that he has arrived at his workplace."

 

Riddle took out his mobile from the back pocket of his trousers. He tapped it a few times before handing it to Hermione. Hermione took it and noticed it was a messaging app. Hermione scanned the rest of the texts sent that day before giving the phone to Lupin. She observed Riddle as he continued, "Around 2 in the afternoon, Harry sent me a text about seeing the cutest dog yet. He sent me a picture of a big black dog and I told him not to adopt the dog."

 

Hermione did notice the dog picture in the message history. It wasn't exactly 'cute' by social standards. if anything, it looked like something out of a horror story.

 

"He sent me another text around 4 in the afternoon, asking me what I would like for dinner. I texted him that I will be unable to come home by dinner time since I was going to pull an all-nighter for this bill I'm presenting later this week." Riddle stopped momentarily to get his mobile which Lupin was handing to him before continuing, "He understood and reminded me to not forget to eat dinner. He sent a message at 6:24 in the evening to tell me he was on his way home and I never received a text stating he was home. At 7 in the evening, I called his mobile but it went straight to voicemail. At 8 in the evening, I tried once more but it still went to voicemail so I tried calling our home landline. No one answered. By that time, I ordered Regulus to go to our flat and check. Harry wasn't home so Regulus tried searching his usual route from our flat to his workplace. There was no sign of him. At 10 in the evening, I called Dumbledore. 2 hours later, Dumbledore informed me that he pulled some string to officially accept that Harry was missing."

 

They both stared at Riddle silently for a moment before Hermione blurted, "Forgive me for being blunt, Mister Riddle, but you don't seem worried about Mister Potter's disappearance."

 

Hermione wanted to wince. Now that she heard herself say it, she hated how insensitive she sounded but she could not help it. She had interviewed so many grieving and panicking loved ones that Riddle's calm and informative cooperation seemed so glaring to her. 

 

"I am worried but I see no point in panicking." Riddle replied calmly, leaning against his armchair and placing one leg over the other. Regulus remained standing behind Riddle as Riddle continued, "There have been no calls or letters for any ransom demands and no one has called to tell me they have found a body fitting his description in the hospital or the morgue. I would like to think that would mean he is still alive."

 

Riddle placed his hands on the armrests as he added, "Harry is a fighter and a survivor. I've also taught him how to read people and what to do or say depending on the personality of whoever has him."

 

"You... taught him?" Hermione repeated.

 

"I'm sure you will agree, Miss Granger that this world is full of people with unique personality traits." Riddle informed them, "Depending on their personality, there will always be a way to keep them from killing you immediately. Doing what they want, not showing fear, reminding them who you are, whatever action you must make should be in direct correlation with their personality trait. One wrong move will trigger your death."

 

Riddle's eyes were hard and dangerous as he continued, "I taught Harry that. I made sure he knows what he should do if he's in a dangerous situation."

 

"You taught him profiling." Lupin concluded with a slightly ludicrous look on his face.

 

"Are you really surprise, Remus?" Riddle asked, staring at Lupin, "Harry has been a target ever since he was ten years old. Hiding him in a boarding school only prolonged the inevitable."

 

"What else have you taught him, Mister Riddle?" Hermione interjected.

 

"Pertaining on how to survive?" Riddle asked but did not wait for an answer as he listed, "I had him learn first aid, how to use different kinds of firearms, hand-to-hand combat and human anatomy. He knows how normal household items and certain common plants and herbs can be used for healing or poisoning someone."

 

"Human anatomy?" Hermione repeated, finding that more interesting than the fact that Riddle just admitted of Harry's knowledge of how to poison someone.

 

"It means he knows which part to hit or shoot to ensure incapacity or death." Riddle clarified calmly.

 

"That would mean that the person or persons to abduct him has to be stronger than him to subdue him." Lupin commented.

 

"Or he was ambushed." Riddle suggested, "A ruse pertaining to helping someone in need would easily fool him. That boy is too nice for his own good at times. He has a soft spot for children and animals."

 

As if knowing they were talking about it, a large black snake suddenly slithered from the open door into the living room. Both Lupin and Hermione immediately straightened. Riddle dangled one hand and let the snake lift its head towards the dangling hand. Riddle scratched the snake's head lightly as he explained, "This is Nagini, Harry's pet snake."

 

"He has a pet snake?" Hermione asked dumbly, too preoccupied by the fact that there was a large snake in close proximity to her.

 

"Harry has a peculiar taste of pets." Riddle informed them, "He also has a female owl named Hedwig but I believe she's in her cage at the moment."

 

Riddle turned to face Regulus who answered immediately, "Yes, sir. I checked this morning and she is still in her cage. I left her some treats."

 

"Perhaps Nagini is hungry." Riddle scratched the snake's head once more as he admitted, "Harry is usually the one feeding her."

 

Riddle nodded at Regulus as he ordered, "Please feed her as well and get the list."

 

"Yes, sir." Regulus replied before he began walking out of the room.

 

Riddle flicked the snake's nose once and the snake began slithering out of the room, seemingly following Regulus. Hermione wondered if the flicking of the nose was some kind of trained action to make the snake follow whoever left the room. All of them watched the snake leave the room and Lupin kept his eyes trained to the door as he said, "There were snake skins in Lord Voldemort's home."

 

Riddle trained his eyes at Lupin who turned to stare at him as well. Riddle's tone was calm as he asked, "Is it really surprising that Harry would do or say something that reflects his time with Lord Voldemort?"  

 

"It's to be expected." Lupin admitted before stating, "And that is the reason why we must ask this. Has Harry ever acted strange to you or around you? Or have you seen him act strange when he thought he was alone?"

 

"Is Harry exhibiting signs of being a serial killer in the making?" Riddle bluntly corrected before answering calmly, "No. He has not killed any animals. He has never wet his bed and the last time he was abused was when he was five and living with his relatives."

 

"Harry Potter was abused?" Hermione asked, making Riddle turn to stare at him.

 

"Is that not part of the file you have on him?" Riddle asked back. Noticing the silence from Hermione and Lupin, Riddle concluded in a slightly bitter tone, "Ah, Dumbledore didn't think it was necessary to debrief Miss Granger and the young ones about that."

 

Riddle continued to stare at Hermione as he explained, "Harry was being abused by his relatives, the Dursleys. To the general populace, the Dursleys were the perfect family, a hardworking husband, a devoted housewife and an energetic young son. They were kind enough to take in their nephew after a terrible car crash that killed his parents. When we interviewed people who knew them, everyone would also talk about how kind and happy the Dursleys are and how Harry was lucky to be with them."

 

Hermione could feel the reigned fury in Riddle's tone as he continued, "But evidences in the house told a different story. Harry was living in a cupboard under the stairs with a flimsy cot to call a bed. There were also evidences to indicate that the boy was being used as a servant, cooking and cleaning for the Dursleys. Some articles of clothing had dry blood in them indicating physical abuse. Analysis of the drawings hidden under the cot concluded that he was also emotional and mentally abused."

 

Hermione was appalled, "He was only five!"

 

Riddle clasped his hands together as he continued, "Lord Voldemort's massacre of the Dursleys indicated excessive torture. We concluded that even the monster felt repulsed by them and was the reason why Harry was spared and abducted. When we... rescued Harry, he was in a room that was obviously meant for him. There were academic and literary books, toys and a comfortable bed. He was clothed and healthy. He had his own closet filled with different articles of clothing. We had a hospital run some tests and he wasn't sexually assaulted or drugged. Other than the fact he was being raised by a serial killer and home-schooled, Harry had been living a normal life after the Dursleys' death."

 

"But that doesn't make Lord Voldemort a good man." Lupin interjected passionately, surprising Hermione.

 

Riddle nodded and said calmly, "Of course not. A lion, no matter how nice it is to its cub, is still a predator. What I'm trying to explain is that Harry isn't exactly as traumatized as you all might think and both doctors and I concluded that his time with Lord Voldemort did not have a severe negative effect to his psyche."

 

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard hurried footsteps and turned to stare at the door in time to see a young man with straw blond hair rush to the room. Hermione recognized him immediately as the same straw blond young man in the pictures. The young man rushed towards Riddle, quickly saying, "Father, I just heard your message. Harry's missing?! Have you called Scotland Yard? Or Security-"

 

"Barty." The young man named Barty immediately clamped his mouth shut at the glare Riddle was giving him, "Shoes."

 

Barty blushed and immediately took off his shoes, "I'm sorry, I forgot. I mean-"

 

Regulus walked into the room, cutting Barty off, "My apologies, sir. Mister Crouch just barged in before I could sto-"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so sorry I didn't have time to talk to an uptight ars-"

 

"Language." Riddle reprimanded quickly, frowning when Barty just threw his shoes towards Regulus who caught them elegantly. 

 

Regulus shook his head in resignation as he left the room, most probably to put the shoes to the shoe rack. Before Barty could speak, Riddle cut him off by introducing him, "This is Bartemius Crouch Junior, my adopted son. He and Harry went to the same boarding school."

 

Riddle raised his hand towards Hermione and Lupin as he introduced them to Barty, "I’m sure you remember Remus. Next to him is Miss Hermione Granger, a fellow inspector. They were sent here by Scotland Yard to find information that may help them in locating Harry."

 

Regulus entered the room once more, holding a teacup in a coaster in one hand and a manila folder in his other hand. He handed the folder to Riddle before placing the teacup on the table. He poured tea in the new cup before walking towards Riddle once more. He stopped right behind Riddle and stood quietly while Riddle ordered, "Sit and drink some tea, Barty. It will help calm you down."

 

"Yes, of course." Barty immediately sat on the other armchair. As he took the cup, he apologized, "Please forgive my rudeness. I just... panicked."

 

"It's quite alright. We understand." Hermione softly said, smiling kindly at the young man. 

 

Barty turned to look at Riddle and asked worriedly, "How are you doing, Father? Are you alright?"

 

"I will be fine as soon as Harry is back in my arms." Riddle replied calmly before handing the manila folder to Lupin. Lupin took the folder as Riddle explained, "I compiled a list of individuals I believe of interest pertaining to this case. Their relationship to me and to Harry is also listed there as well as their contact information."

 

"We'll look into it." Lupin promised before staring intently at Riddle, "We will do everything we can to find Harry."

 

"I know you will." Riddle whispered softly as he stared at Lupin before standing up. His tone was calm and determined as he admitted, "But I also know that sometimes, one's everything is not enough."

 

"What did you do, Tom?" Lupin asked with wide eyes.

 

"I haven't done ‘anything’ but I am about to." Riddle nodded at Barty's direction as he added, "Barty is close to Harry. It would be best to talk to him as well."

 

"Tom-"

 

"If you have any more questions, I will be here for the rest of the day." Riddle cut Lupin off before nodding at Hermione, "It was nice meeting you, Miss Granger."

 

Riddle turned to look at Lupin who immediately stood as he said, "Tom, don't be brash."

 

"I am not being brash, Remus." Riddle calmly stated, "I have connections and I plan on using them."

 

Lupin opened his mouth but Riddle was already walking away, followed closely by Regulus. Lupin ran after them, shouting, "Tom!"

 

Both Hermione and Barty watched the three leave the room for a few minutes before finally turning to face one another. Hermione cleared her throat before asking in a soft calm voice, "How well do you know Mister Potter?"

 

She stared at Barty stared back at her, unflinching, as he quickly replied, "I've known him since I was seven. Father-"

 

Barty shook his head slightly before correcting, "I mean, Tom asked me to look after him when he was transferred to my boarding school." 

 

"I was kinda like his big brother back then, I guess." Barty added, flicking his tongue over his upper lip once before continuing, "He was a frail little thing when I first met him. He looked younger than the rest of his classmates and he barely said a word to anyone. It took a letter from-"

 

Barty stopped himself for a second before continuing, stressing his first word, "Tom for him to even trust me back then."

 

"If you don't mind me asking, you seem... unused to calling Mister Riddle by his name and I heard you call him 'father' previously. Is there any reason for that?" Hermione pressed, finding the peculiarity too interesting to pass by. There was also the chance that it would give some light to how Tom Riddle interacted with other people.

 

Barty paused for a second and his tongue flicked over his upper lips once more before he continued, "My mother died due to breast cancer when I was five."

 

"Her husband killed himself a year after." Hermione noticed the bitterness in Barty's tone but kept quiet, letting Barty continue uninterrupted, "Father, I mean, Tom used his connection to adopt me a few months later."

 

Barty's hands clasped together as he continued, "He and my mother were friends. He visited her at least once a week since she was admitted to the hospital."

 

Barty sighed before continuing, "He's been my father since I was six. I never took his name though. I mean, I wanted to but I'm the last Crouch and I have to remain a Crouch to receive my inheritance once I became an adult."

 

Barty placed his hands on his kneecaps as he continued, "I called him 'father' when I was young. Now that I'm an adult and I've taken responsibility of the Crouch estates, it's not..."

 

Barty paused to think of a proper term before continuing, "... exactly socially acceptable for me to call him 'father' anymore."

 

"I see..." Hermione nodded, not really understanding it but she supposed that the Crouch was part of the more traditional families left in Britain. Hermione tilted her head slightly as she asked, "Did Mister Potter call Mister Riddle 'father' as well?"

 

"Wha-" Barty's eyes widened as he replied quickly, "No! Of course not!"

 

Barty's cheeks reddened and he stammered, "I-I mean, I never heard him say it and I really, really don't want to hear Harry and Father's sex life!"

 

Hermione blushed as well and she quickly corrected, "Oh! No! I didn't mean it like that!"

 

Hermione cleared her throat before clarifying, "We're just wondering if Mister Potter ever considered Mister Riddle as a parental figure when he was young."

 

"I..." Barty looked at the table with a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before raising his eyes to stare at Hermione as he replied, "I don't think so. I mean, I think it's more accurate to say Harry had a hero worship for Father."

 

"That's not surprising." Hermione commented, "He did save Mister Potter."

 

"I used to tease him about it." Barty said with a grin, "Harry's usually calm about everything but he would turn into a blushing incoherent mess whenever I teased him about his attraction towards Father."

 

Barty groaned as he corrected, "I mean Tom. God, this is so hard. I'm just so used to calling him ‘Father’."

 

"When did you take over your family's estates?" Hermione asked curiously.

 

"Three months ago." Barty answered with a shrug.

 

"Oh, I see." Hermione smiled at him as she said, "Then it's not really surprising that you have problems. You've been calling him 'father' since you were a child. That habit will be very hard to break."

 

"I know." Barty grimaced.

 

"Tell you what." Hermione leaned closer and grinned as she whispered, "You can call him 'father' as many times as you want while talking to me. I promise not to tell anyone."

 

Barty grinned back as he said, "Thank you, Hermione."

 

Barty leaned forward as he asked, "You don't mind me calling you 'Hermione', right?"

 

"Oh, I don't mind." Hermione replied with a smile as she leaned back.

 

Barty leaned back as well as he added, "Then please call me 'Barty'."

 

"Okay, Barty." Hermione nodded before asking, "What's Mister Potter's relationship with Mister Riddle like?"

 

Barty thought about it for a moment before replying, "Well, before they started their relationship, Harry and Father had always been close. I've always known Harry loves Father and Father has always adored Harry. When they told me they were together, I wasn't surprised. Their relationship didn't really change. Well, not for me anyway. If anything, they became closer. Close enough that Harry can tease Father now instead of acting like a shy teenager with a crush."

 

Barty chuckled for a second before continuing, "When Harry called me to tell me they were engaged, he was so happy that he almost made me deaf."

 

"So he and Mister Riddle weren't having any kind of problems?" Hermione pressed.

 

Barty shook his head lightly as he replied, "No. Of course not. They're both devoted to one another too much for that. Harry's probably one of the most understanding person I've ever met and he's probably Father's only weakness. Father will turn the world upside down if Harry wished for it."

 

"How about previous lovers?" Hermione asked instead, "Can you think of anyone who was romantically involved with either of them who didn't take their relationship well?"

 

Barty chuckled lightly before replying, "They didn't have any other lovers."

 

Hermione blinked for a moment before admitting, "I find that unbelievable. They are both attractive men; surely there would have been others."

 

"If you mean if other people were attractive to them, then yes, that would be a very long list." Barty replied with a grin, "But neither of them ever dated anyone else. Ever since I was adopted by Father, his entire world revolved around Harry, me and his political career. There were a lot of school-mates, both male and female, who had a crush on Harry but Harry never noticed. I'm not exaggerating when I say Harry's only been attracted to Father."

 

"How about these people who were attracted to them. Does anyone stand out?" Hermione pressed, "Maybe they were more forward or showy of their attraction. Maybe even close to being called as harassment?"

 

"With Father, I can't think of anyone." Barty replied immediately before becoming thoughtful. Hermione waited until Barty continued, "There was this one incident back in our boarding school. We had this upperclassman, Cedric Diggory, and he was the club president of Harry's book club. He and Harry had similar taste in books so they would usually be lending each other book and they would talk about it a lot. People started circulating a rumour of them dating, utter rubbish of course, but that rumour caused Diggory's ex to scream at Harry one day. It was pretty hilarious and absolutely mental. She called Harry a lot of derogatory names and Harry looked like a lost fawn about to get hit by a truck."

 

"What happened then?" Hermione asked.

 

"Someone recorded the entire thing and uploaded it to the internet." Barty replied, "It became the talk of the entire school for weeks. Diggory's ex withdrew from school a month later."

 

"Do you remember the girl's name?" Hermione pressed.

 

"Cho Chang." Barty replied immediately, "I remembered because I saw her a month ago. She's dating Blaise Zabini of Zabini Incorporation."

 

Hermione nodded before asking, "Anyone else?"

 

Barty thought about it for a few seconds before finally adding, "Well, I still think Draco Malfoy's insistent teasing of Harry is the 'bully-pulling-their-crush's-pigtail' kind."

 

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione repeated, "Is he related to Lucius Malfoy?"

 

"His son." Barty replied before adding, "Lucius Malfoy and Father are political allies and close friends."

 

"I see." Hermione nodded.

 

"Other than those two, no one really stick out." Barty's lips curved into a sad smile, "Sorry."

 

"No, it's quite alright." Hermione smiled gently, "It was very informative."

 

They both looked by the door at the sound of footsteps coming closer. Lupin and Riddle came back with a grimace decorating Lupin's face. Riddle sat back in his seat while Lupin sat back next to Hermione. Hermione waited for a few seconds, watching the two men silently before finally stating, "There's a high possibility that Mister Potter's abduction is connected to Lord Voldemort. Has Mister Potter ever talked about his time with Lord Voldemort? Perhaps if he saw anyone visit Lord Voldemort during his time?"

 

Riddle stared at her for a few seconds before lowering his head to look at the manila folder in Lupin's hands as he replied, "I've included the list of people we connected to Lord Voldemort in the list."

 

"O-oh." Hermione stammered. She took a second to compose herself. 

 

"Was there any 'fan' mails for Lord Voldemort that caught your attention?" Hermione asked, making Riddle stare at her again for a moment. Hermione stopped herself from fidgeting under the man's gaze. She wondered if he ever looked at his fiancé with such intensity. 

 

"You haven't read my profile of Lord Voldemort, have you?" Tom may have phrased it as a question but Hermione could see that Tom already knew the answer to that question.

 

"No, I haven't." Hermione admitted, blushing slightly.

 

"I profiled Lord Voldemort to be a charming manipulator, easily adaptable and skilled at observing people and finding their weakness." Tom explained in a calm professional tone. Hermione immediately felt immersed by his voice and by the words falling from his lips, "He's an alpha male who asserts his dominance by using his charms to manipulate people. The different ways he killed his victims and the discrepancy in his cooling period indicates the high possibility that some of his kills may not even be his."

 

"You mean he actually had a consistent cooling period between each kills but copycats disrupted that and we had assumed they were Lord Voldemort's victims?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening slightly at the implication. It wasn't unheard of for some people to use a known serial killer's MO to kill someone but the implication that this had happened with a well-known serial killer such as Voldemort yet no one investigated it was baffling.

 

"Not copycats, not exactly." Tom corrected and Hermione felt her blood run cold when Tom continued, "I profiled that Lord Voldemort had a following, a cult of killers who were all fanatically loyal to him. Most of who were never arrested and most probably still alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god. This was longer than I expected. XD  
> By the way, if anyone is trying to deduce who abducted Harry right now, I'm gonna go and say that I am unsure if I will be using Knox's Decalogue for this. I will try but no promises. So as of this moment, everyone is a suspect. Oh. But the one who abducted Harry is not an OC. That much I'm sure. ^w^


	3. Victim Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Remus searches the flat for clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:   
> 1 Unbeta’ed like usual  
> 2 More backstory  
> 3 Maybe a bit descriptive...? I don't know. I personally don't think so...

_Sometimes I wonder if my memories of that day were completely real and my mind had not just conjured or hidden details that would have changed it completely. I am sure about the warmth. That much is true. I am sure of the sound of your voice. I will never forget it. I am sure of the words that passed our lips. There is no way I could have imagined any of your replies or your questions._

_What I always wondered was your expression. They flicker in my memories. At times, I would remember you looked at me with kindness I never received before. Other times, I would remember you looked at me with hunger in your eyes and I had thought you would devour me._

_It scared me before how I would have let you devour me then._

_Now, I realize. I would willingly let you devour me if it means I could devour you as well._

"The list is going to take a while to check but I managed to find the video Mister Crouch told you about." Hermione listened as Neville's voice carried throughout the bedroom from the speakers of Lupin's mobile.

 

After the interview with Riddle, Hermione and Lupin decided to look for clues in the other rooms of the flat. Their first destination was Riddle and Potter's bedroom. While looking around, Lupin had decided to call Neville for confirmation on the information both Riddle and Barty told them.

 

"I checked the video and it's... not pretty." Neville sounded a bit embarrassed by that but continued, "This Miss Cho Chang really said a lot of nasty things about Mister Potter."

 

"Anything that caught your attention?" Lupin asked while Hermione opened the closet.

 

"Well, there were no death threats. She mostly called Mister Potter a lot of..." Neville paused for a second before continuing, "... nasty names."

 

"What about Mister Riddle's profile?" Hermione chimed in, taking note of the neatly organized articles of clothing, divided right in the middle. The right side had more muted colours while the left side had a wide variety of colours.

 

"Oh, that one I managed to dig up." Neville enthusiastically commented, more than happy to get away from having to talk about the video, "What he said is all written in the profile he submitted."

 

"Lord Voldemort is mostly probably a male Caucasian, in his mid-20s to early-30s, etc, etc." Neville mumbled before exclaiming, "Oh, here it is: 'Taking in consideration of the erratic cooling period and wide range of MO, there is a high possibility that Lord Voldemort is not working alone. His charisma and manipulative personality would make it easy for him to manipulate and brainwash susceptible victims. These victims could easily be pushed into committing crimes in his name.'"

 

"There was no hard evidence to support that claim." Lupin remembered.

 

"That's because there was no follow-up investigation done." Neville explained awkwardly. Hermione turned to look at Lupin, noticing the cold hard expression in his face, as they both listened, "Mister Riddle filed for a follow-up investigation but it was denied by the Cornelius Fudge."

 

Lupin furrowed his brows as he explained, "Chief Superintendent Fudge wanted the case closed as soon as possible. It's not surprising that he would deny Tom's request."

 

"Surely Mister Riddle wouldn't have let it slide though?" Hermione asked with furrowed brows.

 

"Uuummm..." Neville's tone sounded a bit shy, as if he was afraid of interrupting Hermione and Lupin, "One page of the list Lupin sent to me was titled 'Persons with Possible Connection to Lord Voldemort'."

 

Lupin's lips curved into a small awe-struck smile, "Of course he did."

 

"Okay then." Hermione walked towards Lupin and asked, "Have you tried searching the names in that list and see if they have criminal records or anything that would raise a red flag?"

 

"That's going to be hard." Neville said softly, "Every single paper probably has an average of twenty people in it. The list I just told you is around 50."

 

"50?" Hermione repeated, frowning slightly as she commented, "Even if Lord Voldemort was a famous serial killer during those years, 50 names are still a bit too much."

 

"Tom probably didn't have the time or the resources to cut it down." Lupin inferred, "After the Lord Voldemort case, everyone wanted to know him. His workload tripled and his political career also started around that time.”

 

“Regardless, I’m sorry to say I would need some time with the names.” Neville apologetically said before asking, “Is there anything else I could help you with though? If it’s a specific name or a file, I can get that right now.”

 

“There is one thing that’s been bothering me.” Hermione admitted, biting her bottom lip lightly.

 

“What did you notice, Miss Granger?” Lupin asked, watching Hermione.

 

Hermione pursed her lips for a moment before replying, “It’s not what I noticed that’s there but what I noticed wasn’t there.”

 

Lupin remained quiet as Hermione explained, “There’s not a lot of pictures in this flat but all the pictures I saw were pictures of Mister Potter or Barty. There’s also a picture of a woman with black hair.”

 

“That would be Merope Riddle, Tom’s mother.” Lupin explained, “She died when Tom was a child.”

 

“But there are no pictures of Mister Riddle or his father.” Hermione continued, turning to stare at Lupin, “There’s no pictures of Mister Potter’s relatives or his parents but considering his past, it would be safe to assume he never felt any connections with his parents. Mister Riddle, on the other hand, grew up with his parents. There’s a picture of his mother but not of his father. That would imply that Mister Riddle either he hated his father or loved his mother more and had a falling out with his father.”

 

Lupin stared at Hermione for a few moments before answering, “It’s… complicated.”

 

Hermione pursed her lips once more before Lupin offered his mobile to Hermione, “Ask Neville about Lord Voldemort’s fourteenth victim.”

 

Lupin turned around and said, “I’ll go check the dining room.”

 

Afer Lupin left the bedroom, Hermione asked, observing the immaculate bed as she asked, “Did you hear what Lupin said?”

 

“Searching for it already.” Neville replied and Hermione heard the sound of fingers typing quickly on the keyboard. A moment later, Neville read out loud, “Victims eight to fourteen-“

 

“I only need victim fourteen.” Hermione cut off, curious to why victim fourteen was important.

 

“Yeah, about that.” Neville was silent for a few seconds and Hermione assumed that he was scanning the entire report first before he finally explained, “Apparently, seven people were having some sort of meeting and Lord Voldemort killed them all while they were having that meeting. We think this was retaliation or a challenge to Scotland Yard. A week before the attack, the press printed a story about how Chief Inspector Tom Riddle is leading the investigation and Cornelius Fudge, the chief superintendent of that time, had assured the public that it won’t be long before Lord Voldemort is caught. And-“

 

“Oh.” Neville uttered that one word before becoming silent.

 

“What is it, Neville?” Hermione asked.

 

“Um… Well… all seven were politically active so we assumed they were having a political meeting.” Neville explained and Hermione could hear the awkwardness in his tone, “Based on forensic evidences, it seemed that the entire room was all locked from the outside and their tea was spiked with a slow acting poison. There was a note on each coaster that says, and I quote, ‘You have spent your life playing with other people’s lives. Now, I am here to play with your pathetic lives. Each tea has been poisoned and I am sure you could already feel the effect it is having in your worthless body. I have the antidote in my hand and I wait patiently outside. All you have to do is kill everyone else and I shall give you the antidote to save your life. Show me the monster that lies underneath those masks of yours.’”

 

Hermione felt her blood ran cold as Neville continued, “We recovered a recording device that connects to a screen just outside the room. Voldemort left both of them so we could… see what happened. All seven victims tried to kill one another.”

 

“They all died?” Hermione asked, her throat suddenly dry.

 

“No.” Neville audibly gulped before continuing, “Victim Fourteen was heavily bleeding but alive. He killed almost half of them. When he was the only one left alive, the footage ended. Based on forensic evidence, Lord Voldemort opened the door and delivered the antidote. Analysis indicated that victim fourteen did drink the antidote. His official cause of death is severe loss of blood.”

 

“He was cured of his poison but he bled to death.” Hermione whispered, feeling sick.

 

“When the police got to the scene, all of the victims were sitting back in their seats and the recording was playing on loop on the table. On the wall facing the door, there was the word ‘Congratulations’ written in blood. Each letter with the exception of the s was created using a different blood. The ‘s’ was written in all of the victims’ blood. Each victim’s blood was used thrice. Each cup was filled with the blood of the victim each one killed. Victim Fourteen, who was sitting as the head, had a full cup and the picture of Mister Riddle printed by the press a week ago was stapled to the victim’s face.”

 

“Sta-stapled?” Hermione repeated.

 

“Victim fourteen’s face was flayed off while he was bleeding to death before the picture was stapled to his flayed face. Oh my god.” Neville gasped and it took a few seconds before he continued, “Vi-victim fourteen was positively identified as Tom Riddle, the father of Chief Inspector Riddle who was one of the first responders. It was concluded that Lord Voldemort specifically targeted Tom Riddle as a challenge and a taunt to Chief Inspector Riddle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have had too much fun with describing how Tom Riddle Senior died. (I like the Saw franchise... and gorn films in general XD)   
> I’m not even sorry. XD


	4. Gaunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Lupin return to HQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:   
> 1 Unbeta’ed like usual  
> 2 Shorter, I guess?

_People see what they want to see. They hear what they want to hear. It doesn’t matter if it’s not the truth. It doesn’t matter if it was a sweet lovely lie created to appease them. What mattered was that it was what they wanted. I used to hate them for that. I used to hate the fact that no one bothered to see past the lies._

_But now I understand why they live such lives._

_Meeting you, being with you, becoming yours…_

_It has destroyed me._

_I fear I can no longer live without you. I fear that your words are sweet lies and the truth is the opposite of your show of affections towards me. That’s why I know, in the bottom of my heart, I am as disgusting as the rest. If this is a lie then I wish for it to continue till I breathe no more. I have no use for the bitter truth._

_All I want is and will always be you._

After checking the rest of the flat, Lupin and Hermione returned to HQ. When they went inside the meeting room, they found Wood and Tonks busy reading reports concerning Lord Voldemort's case. Neville was in the room as well, typing rapidly on his laptop. Hermione placed a cup of coffee next to everyone, earning a small smile from Wood, a grin from Tonks and a shy nod from Neville. They sat and waited for a moment until Neville reported, "Chief Superintendent left to take care of some... bureaucratic things. He didn't really explain."

 

"He would have pulled a lot of strings to officially call Harry as missing." Lupin explained with a shrug, taking one of the folders at random from the table as he asked, "What about Kingsley?"

 

"He called about ten minutes ago. It seems the last person to see Mister Potter was the receptionist." Neville moved some of the pieces of paper around him before finally managing to unearth a small notebook. He flipped the notebook a couple of pages back before continuing, "One Ginevra Weasley. He's on his way to talk to her."

 

"Did you guys get anything from Mister Riddle?" Tonks asked, raising her head to stare at Lupin.

 

"Not much." Lupin admitted, "Tom gave us a detailed account of the last day he saw Harry and we sent the list he made."

 

"Barty, Mister Riddle's adopted son, gave us a brief background of Mister Potter's relationship with Mister Riddle." Hermione added, "While he's far too composed than a usual loved one of a missing person, I didn't find any indication that their relationship is either fake or currently in trouble."

 

"Not surprised about that." Wood commented, taking one of the folders from his left side and placing it on the middle. He opened the folder and pointed at the newspaper clipping as he explained, "This is the last article to feature Mister Potter."

 

Hermione stared at the article with the headlines 'Tom Riddle proposed to his long-time lover, Harry Potter'. The picture that accompanied the headlines was taken from some sort of political gala. Riddle and Potter were both in coat and ties. Riddle was gently smiling at Potter while Potter was grinning happily at him. One of Potter's hands was on Riddle's arm, showing the simple gold ring with a diamond-shaped black gem. Lupin grabbed the edge of the folder and slid it towards him. He traced the ring with his point and middle fingers as he explained, "This is the Gaunt ring."

 

"The what?" Tonks asked, blinking at Lupin.

 

"Merope Gaunt was the maiden name of Tom's mother." Lupin explained, "The Gaunt family was one of the oldest families in London. Merope's marriage to Tom's father was a political move to deepen the political connections of the Riddle family. When Tom was two, his maternal grandfather and uncle died in an accident, leaving Merope and Tom as the last living Gaunts."

 

Lupin pointed at the ring as he continued, "This ring signifies the lord of House Gaunt."

 

"Wait." Wood frowned as he asked, "So Mister Potter is Lord Gaunt?"

 

"No." Lupin smiled as he explained, "What I'm trying to say is the Gaunt ring is a pretty important heirloom of Tom's. No one has worn it after his grandfather's death, not even Merope or Tom."

 

"It's a family heirloom of great importance." Hermione summarized, taping her finger lightly on the table as she mused out loud, "Mister Riddle places his mother in a higher position than his father which means, for Mister Riddle, anything related to his mother and the Gaunt line would be of great importance. Giving the ring to Mister Potter as their engagement ring would signify how important Mister Potter is to him."

 

Hermione turned to Wood and Tonks as she asked, "Do we have any pictures of Merope Riddle?"

 

"Yeah, I just read her file a few minutes ago." Wood replied, checking the stack of folders on his left as he commented, "She’s not exactly charming though."

 

"Yeah, I saw a picture of her in their flat." Hermione agreed, feeling a bit bad for Merope. Wood handed her the picture and Hermione checked it briefly. It was a younger looking Merope, probably in her teens. She placed the picture on the middle of the table, right next to the newspaper clipping. She pointed at both lockets as she asked Lupin, "Is this also a Gaunt heirloom?"

 

Lupin stared at the locket for a few seconds before replying, "Tom used to wear that locket. I remembered because it was the only piece of jewellery he ever wore but he stopped wearing it after the Lord Voldemort case."

 

"I have a question." Tonks raised her hand. All of them turned to stare at Tonks and she waited for a second before asking, "Is these all relevant to the case?"

 

When no one answered her, she reasoned, "I mean, all we got from this is that Mister Riddle's gifts to Mister Potter are precious heirlooms."

 

"Well, everything we know about their relationship points to Mister Riddle being very much in love with Mister Potter." Hermione explained, "He would gain nothing by staging Mister Potter's abduction."

 

Hermione turned to Neville as she asked, "How about Mister Potter? Did Kingsley get any information about how he acted the last few months?"

 

"Oh, wait a moment..." Neville flipped his notebooks once before replying, "Oh, here, Miss Weasley is the person he interacted most at work. Kingsley talked to their boss, Mister Charles Weasley, and he describes Mister Potter as a quiet polite man who is more comfortable talking to animals than the clients."

 

Neville's tone grew higher as he enthusiastically added, "Oh! Mister Weasley did notice that Mister Potter was happier and smiled more often after he got engaged."

 

"I think we should focus on other people connected to Mister Potter." Hermione commented, "Both he and Mister Riddle are in their height of their relationship. Nothing we have so far indicates they would stage the abduction."

 

"Where does that leave us then?" Lupin asked.

 

"How about the people in the Voldemort list from Mister Riddle?" Wood suggested, "It's better than nothing."

 

They all turned to face Neville who replied, "I managed to run a brief background check on the Voldemort list and I got a few strange hits."

 

"Strange?" Hermione repeated.

 

“Yes, strange. The strangest of them is…” Neville typed for a moment before informing them, "Bellatrix Black Lestrange, rumoured to have been romantically linked to Mister Riddle before marrying Rodolphus Lestrange."

 

"Rodolphus Lestrange..." Lupin repeated before asking, "Wasn't he the brother?"

 

Neville nodded as he replied, "Yes, Rodolphus Lestrange was the brother of Rabastian Lestrange, better known as the late Lord Voldemort."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............. bet ya didn't see that coming, amirite? Amirite? XD


	5. The Strange Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shacklebolt returns and Neville talks about the strange hits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this week’s updates may be shorter/have more grammatical errors and wrong spelling because I just found out some of the keys of my keyboard are not working (especially ‘e’, god damn it) so I’m borrowing my sister’s laptop to write these. (Meaning, I’m working with a deadline)
> 
> My replies to everyone’s comments will still continue. I’m just gonna use my phone (the screen isn’t as big as I prefer so I’m not gonna write these updates with my phone)
> 
> Chapter Warnings:   
> 1 Unbeta’ed like usual  
> 2 Short, sorry

_No one understood me. No one knew me._

_They created their version of me. Mixing their misty observations and the whispers of other ignorant people to create the one they delude themselves into thinking as me._

_I wonder. Do you even know who I really am?_

_What foolish thoughts I have._

_Of course you know who I am._

_You did create me after all. I am who I am because of you. I exist because you let me exist. Without you, these very thoughts wouldn’t even exist in the first place._

_Without you, I wouldn’t be here._

Shacklebolt entered the meeting room while Neville was setting up. He sat next to Lupin and immediately informed the team, “I talked to Miss Weasley. She said the last time she saw Potter was when he left at around six in the evening. He helped her lock the place then escorted her to her car. She did say something interesting.”

 

Shacklebolt took out his phone and tapped the screen a couple of times before continuing, “She saw him walk towards a parked car which she stated as a dark blue or black sedan. He leaned towards the open window of the passenger’s side and was talking to the driver. Unfortunately Miss Weasley didn’t get a good look at the driver or the plate number. She did mention that Harry seemed relax as he talked to the driver. She didn’t know what happened afterwards since she drove off while Harry and this mysterious driver were talking.”

 

 “Do you believe she’s telling the truth?” Wood asked.

 

 “I believe so.” Shacklebolt returned his phone on the inner pocket of his jacket as he continued, “She was distraught when I told her Potter was missing. There was no indication that she was hiding something…”

 

Shacklebolt shrugged as he added, “Other than her obvious adorations for both Potter and Tom.”

 

 “Wait.” Wood raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Wouldn’t that be something of interest? She adored both of them, right? What’s to say that she didn’t plan to abduct Potter because of her adoration?”

 

 “Because she didn’t adore the two of them romantically.” Shacklebolt explained, leaning closer, “She adored the two of them… together.”

 

Wood furrowed his brows and Shacklebolt continued, “As in, she likes the idea of them together.”

 

Wood continued to look like Shacklebolt was making him solve a complicated calculus problem no one would ever find the reason to solve in real life unless they were a mathematician.

 

When Shacklebolt looked for help from the other members, they were all looking a bit confused as well.

 

 “She’s into the two of them being together.” Shacklebolt emphasized, sounding a bit embarrassed.

 

 “OH!” It was Neville who finally understood what he was saying, “She’s into slash!”

 

 “Like slashing someone?” Tonks asked, turning towards Neville.

 

 “N-no!” Neville shook his head and explained enthusiastically, “Slash is one of the term used to describe a homosexual pairing, most commonly between two men. Mister Shacklebolt is trying to say that Miss Weasley ships the two of them.”

 

 “Ships?” Hermione asked, a bit miffed that she was clueless about a topic.

 

 “Ship is a term used to describe someone supporting a pairing.” Neville explained.

 

Everyone ooh’ed at the explanation.

 

 “And how do you know all of this, Mister Longbottom?” Lupin asked curiously.

 

Neville blushed as he stammered, “I-I-It’s a common term in fandoms, sir. I mean… Like fan communities of TV shows, movies, animations…”

 

 “Interesting.” Lupin commented, letting the boy off the hook. He seemed so embarrassed to talk about his ‘passion’.

 

Everyone knew that Neville was passionate about two things: plants and sci-fi.

 

 “Anything else?” Lupin asked Shacklebolt.

 

 “No. That’s all I got from her.” Shacklebolt replied with a slight frown before asking, “How was Tom?”

 

 “As always.” Lupin replied with a fond smile, “Hiding all the panic and frustration inside his calm and collected mask… He did give us a list of names he believed could be related to Harry’s abduction.”

 

 “As expected from Tom.” Shacklebolt commented but Hermione did not hear any bite in his tone. He sounded almost fond.

 

Neville cleared his throat before saying, “I’m ready…”

 

 “The floor is yours, Mister Longbottom.” Lupin proclaimed with a gentle encouraging smile.

 

"Bellatrix Lestrange, maiden name: Bellatrix Black, was the wife of Rodolphus Lestrange." Neville explained, clicking a button in his laptop. The HDTV showed a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was a beautiful woman with her long wavy black hair and silver eyes which looked familiar. It took a moment for Hermione to recognize the same silver eyes Regulus had. Since Bellatrix was a Black then she was most likely related to Regulus.

 

"After the death of Rabastian Lestrange, more known as Lord Voldemort, she and her husband were hounded by the media for months." Neville continued, moving his mouse. A news article taken from the internet appeared on the HDTV as he continued, "On the anniversary of Lord Voldemort's death, a couple of individuals wore these masks and killed over twenty people, leaving Lord Voldemort's mark in the crime scene."

 

The screen changed to show various crime scene pictures of Lord Voldemort's mark drawn in blood. Neville's voice cracked as he continued, "One of the perpetrator was identified as Rodolphus Lestrange, the brother of Lord Voldemort. When we tried to apprehend him, he shot himself in the head with his shotgun."

 

Neville clicked his laptop and the screen changed to a picture of Bellatrix in a white hospital gown, "Bellatrix Lestrange was admitted to a psychiatric institute a week after her husband's death due to a mental breakdown but she was reported missing the day the newspaper announcing Mister Potter and Mister Riddle's engagement was released."

 

"That sounds too good to be a coincidence." Wood commented.

 

"And this... was recovered taped at the bottom frame of Bellatrix's drawer." Neville said grimly as he clicked a button once more. A photo of showing various newspaper and magazine clippings of Riddle appeared on the screen. On the photos that had Potter as well, Potter's face was covered in black ink.

 

"Well..." Tonks raised an eyebrow as she commented, "That's a very... telling piece of evidence."

 

"It's a lead." Lupin agreed before reminding them, "But we shouldn't narrow our investigations until we have more evidence. Neville, you said there were other strange hits?"

 

"Uuum, yes. Three more hits." Neville started moving his mouse, clicking a few times, before the screen changed. Hermione noticed Lupin's entire posture grew rigid.

 

"It is Severus Snape, childhood friend of the late Lily Potter and a suspected 'fan' of Lord Voldemort." Neville informed them and Hermione observed the picture of a man with greasy black hair and narrowed dark eyes.

 

Neville clicked his mouse and the screen changed to a class picture. Hermione recognized a teenage Snape in it but she tilted her head when she noticed Harry Potter was also in the picture, “He was also in the same high school with the late James Potter.”

 

The resemblance was uncanny but James Potter didn’t have Harry Potter’s vibrant green eyes.

 

The screen changed once more and showed a newspaper clipping as Neville explained, "He was arrested five years ago as a suspect for the murder of his father, Tobias Snape, during the anniversary of Lord Voldemort's death. He was acquitted due to lack of evidence."

 

“A supposed ‘fan’ of Lord Voldemort and has ties with both Mister Potter’s parents? That is strange.” Wood commented as Neville clicked his mouse once more.

 

"The next strange hit is Marge Dursley, the sister of the late Vernon Dursley." Neville continued and Hermione observed the picture of an obese middle-aged woman holding a dog in her pudgy arms while Neville continued, "She spent years slandering Mister Potter in every form of media she could find, calling him... a lot of negative names that actually makes Miss Chang's video sound like a lullaby."

 

Shacklebolt turned at Lupin who whispered, “Another possible lead Miss Granger got from Barty.”

 

“Tom’s precious little son?” Shacklebolt asked.

 

“Not so little anymore.” Lupin noted with a smile.

 

“Mister Riddle was suing Marge Dursley for slander on behalf of Mister Potter.” Neville continued, “Considering the evidence stacked against her, it’s almost certain that Mister Riddle would win.”

 

“But since its Mister Riddle suing her, wouldn’t it make more sense if she abducted Mister Riddle?” Hermione asked.

 

“Unless she abducted Harry because she believed he is the cause of this entire thing.” Lupin suggested.

 

“But if Marge Dursley is the unsub, she wouldn’t keep Mister Potter alive. She would want him dead.” Hermione commented.

 

“Unless she’s a sadist.” Tonks retorted, “If she’s a sadist then she would torture Mister Potter first.”

 

“That’s not really any consolation, is it?” Wood commented, “Either she already killed Mister Potter and we’re looking for a body or she’s torturing Mister Potter right now.”

 

“There’s still one more hit.” Neville suggested and Hermione knew that Neville was praying it wasn’t Marge who abducted Mister Potter. When Neville clicked his mouse and the screen changed, Hermione and Lupin paled.

 

"This is Regulus Black." Neville explained as they saw a picture of Regulus Black standing behind Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, looking emotionless as usual, "He became Mister Riddle's personal assistant five years ago but it's his past that made him a hit.”

 

Neville changed the screen, showing a younger-looking Regulus with a younger-looking Bellatrix  Lestrange and two other men, “He's the cousin of Bellatrix Lestrange and was said to be close to the Lestrange brothers. He was also rumoured to have been Lord Voldemort’s lover.”

 

The screen changed once more, showing a picture of another man who looked a lot like Regulus. They almost looked like brothers. Hermione realized that this man was wearing a police uniform.

 

“He was also the brother of the late Sirius Black, a member of this team during Lord Voldemort's time and..." Neville looked like he didn't want to say the next words but pressed on, "The mole in Scotland Yard working for Lord Voldemort."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha. Bet you guys didn't see that coming as well, amirite? Amirite? XD
> 
> Who am I kidding? You probably knew Sirius would be the mole… again. XD


	6. Three Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks and Wood interview the three possible suspects while Hermione watches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:   
> 1 Unbeta’ed like usual  
> 2 mostly interviews  
> 3 kinda separated into 3 parts... ish?

_In that darkness that engulfed me, I was simply surviving because there was never an event that could have killed me. It has never even occurred to me to kill myself back then._

_The concept of death seemed so foreign to me._

_The first time I could have met death was by your hand._

_Even if it was by chance, it was the gentlest and kindness thing anyone had ever done for me._

=== Marge Dursley ===

 

 

Because of the time constraint, the team decided to ask some officers to escort the three possible hits to the station while Neville continued to look deeper into the three and Shacklebolt left to talk to Dumbledore about gaining access to the mental institution Bellatrix Lestrange was placed in.

 

The first person to come in was Marge Dursley with her dog. There was a slight shouting match concerning the dog but they finally relented and let the dog in the interrogation room. Hermione and Wood stayed in the adjoining observation room, watching Marge fret over her dog. They had decided to leave her for a while.

 

Agitated people tend to make more mistakes.

 

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Wood asked too casually for Hermione's liking.

 

"No. This work tends to eat away any kind of social life I have." Hermione replied. She was lying, of course.

 

She didn't have a social life in the first place.

 

"Then would you like to go out with me after this case?" Wood asked, turning to stare at Hermione.

 

"I-" Hermione blinked before finally saying, "I don't think that's appropriate. We're co-workers."

 

"It would make a relationship easier." Wood stated casually, "We both work the same hours and we both understand the stress of this job. We also have chemistry and you can’t deny that."

 

"But it's against regulations." Hermione reminded and she was definitely not going to comment about the chemistry thing.

 

"Nobody really takes that seriously." Wood commented, "Tonks and Lupin certainly don't."

 

"Lupin and Tonks are dating?!" Hermione whispered scandalously with wide eyes.

 

"You didn't know?" Wood asked back, looking very much amused by Hermione's reaction.

 

The phrase 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' seemed so accurate right now since Tonks suddenly opened the door to the interrogation room, forcing Hermione and Wood's conversation to come to a halt much to Hermione’s relief.

 

"Hello, Miss Dursley. I'm Inspector Tonks." Tonks greeted with a smile as she sat on the chair in front of Marge Dursley. She placed a folder on the table in front of her as she asked, "Can I get you two anything? Water perhaps?"

 

"No. We're fine." Marge replied, letting her dog run around the entire room as she sneered, "Let's just get this over with. What did that ungrateful freak tell you?"

 

"Pardon?" Tonks asked as she blinked.

 

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that freak lied to you so you would arrest me!" Marge angrily huffed, "Or was it that freak's sugar daddy? Was he the one who had me arrested?! That freak bewitched that man, I'm sure of it. The way he looks as if the entire world was created to cater to that freak's happiness. Disgusting!"

 

"You're not under arrest, Miss Dursley." Tonks said calmly, "We simply want to ask you some questions about Mister Potter."

 

"That freak is nothing but trouble!" Marge angrily informed Tonks, slapping her hand against the steel table. Around the corner, the dog began to bark while Marge continued, "I told Vernon to just send the boy to an orphanage or, better yet, leave the boy in the streets. He brought nothing but bad fortune to them!"

 

Hermione could feel anger building up as the awful woman continued, "He's a waste of space, just like his parents! Vernon had the right idea to have that boy earn his keep otherwise he would have been a lazy unemployed drunk like his parents."

 

"Mister Potter's parents weren't unemployed." Tonks informed her, a bit confused by the information, "James Potter was a lawyer while Lily Potter was a nurse."

 

"Lies!" Marge sneered angrily, "Vernon said they were both unemployed drunks. That's why they got into a car crash. They were driving while drunk!"

 

Tonks shook her head as she explained, "James and Lily Potter did die in a car crash but they weren't drunk. The driver of the pickup truck that crashed onto them was the drunk. Perhaps your brother got the facts all mixed up?"

 

"Vernon would never be as stupid!" Marge shouted.

 

Hermione clicked on the on button of her walkie-talkie and commented, "I believe Vernon Dursley lied to her sister. It'll be better if you stir the conversation away from Mister Potter's parents and ask her about Mister Potter instead. She won't believe us even if we tell her the facts."

 

"I'll check on that, ma’am." Tonks said pleasantly before asking, "May I please ask some questions concerning Mister Potter?"

 

Marge crossed her arms as she said, "Fine. Make it quick."

 

Tonks nodded before she asked, "When was the last time you saw Mister Potter?"

 

"The last time I had to look at that ungrateful freak was two months before my brother and his family was killed by that monster." Marge angrily stated, her shoulders shaking, “He couldn’t even make a crème brulee right, that useless freak.”

 

"You've never met him after that?" Tonks asked, trying not to react to Marge’s admission of knowledge to the child abuse, "Even after he was rescued?"

 

"Never." Marge hissed, "I wouldn't even want to be in the same building as him."

 

Marge leaned closer and asked, "Do you know why he survived?"

 

"No." Tonks replied, leaning closer as well as she asked, "Why?"

 

"Because he's a monster just like that serial killer!" Marge sneered, "That's why he was spared. Trust me, that little freak is a monster."

 

Tonks leaned away and gripped her folder tightly as she asked, "Where were you yesterday night, around six to eight in the evening?"

 

"I was at home, watching the telly." Marge replied.

 

"Can anyone confirm that?" Tonks asked.

 

"No." Marge replied, "I was alone."

 

Before Tonks can ask any more questions, Marge snapped, "Why are you asking me this? What happened around that time?"

 

"Just some preliminary questions." Tonks asked vaguely. Tonks stood and said, "Thank you, Miss Dursley. You're free to go."

 

"Just like that?" Marge asked warily but got up.

 

"Just like that." Tonks replied, opening the door and smiling at the awful woman. Marge stared at her the entire time as she walked out of the room, her equally awful dog following her out.

 

After Tonks closed the door, she sighed heavily. She walked towards the one-way mirror and rested her head against the mirror as she tiredly said, "You're interviewing the other two, Wood. I’m knackered."

 

Hermione and Wood grinned at her reflection.

 

 

=== Regulus Black ===

 

 

Regulus Black was the next person to be escorted to the interrogation room. He was also left alone for a while but, as far as Hermione could see, he wasn't fazed at all.

 

He looked as bored as he always seemed to look.

 

At least, that's the only expression Hermione was able to distinguish from him.

 

As they waited for Wood to make his appearance, Hermione blurted, "Wood asked me out."

 

"Oh?" Tonks mused, "What did you say?"

 

"I said it was against regulations." Hermione answered.

 

"No one really pays attention to that rule though." Tonks commented.

 

"Like you and Lupin?" Hermione asked curiously.

 

Tonks turned to grin at her and answered, "Like me and Remus."

 

The door to the interrogation room opened and Wood walked in. He smiled at Regulus and walked towards the table, "Sorry for the wait."

 

"He is pretty cute." Tonks commented as she turned to stare at the two men.

 

Wood offered his hand towards Regulus and introduced himself, "I'm Inspector Wood and I'll be conducting this interview."

 

"Yeah. He is." Hermione replied distracted by Regulus' calm expression.

 

Did anything even faze the man?

 

"Regulus Black." Regulus introduced himself in a bored tone, shaking Wood's offered hand.

 

Wood sat on the seat in front of Regulus and placed the folder on the table in front of him as he said, "You might be wondering why we asked you to come here."

 

"I would assume I've become a person of interest in regards to Harry's abduction." Regulus stated calmly, "Then I'll say this before you have to ask. I was with Mister Riddle the day Harry was abducted. The only time I left his side was to check where Harry was when he failed to message or call Mister Riddle to tell him he was home. That was around 8:20 in the evening. I was alone the entire time and I returned to Mister Riddle's side by 10 in the evening. During that time period, I was alone and no one can confirm my alibi unless you can get footages of the streets between their flat and Harry's workplace."

 

"Thank you for that information. We'll look into it. We do have other questions." Wood opened the folder as he said, "It's about your connection with the mole in our department during the investigation of Lord Voldemort."

 

"Yes, my brother was the mole in Scotland Yard." Regulus' tone was calm and collected as he continued, "No, I did not have an idea. The last time we talked was when he was eighteen and I was sixteen."

 

"What happened that day?" Wood asked curiously.

 

"He left for college and never came back." Regulus replied.

 

"And how did that make you feel?" Wood pressed.

 

"I knew it would happen. He and our parents never saw eye-to-eye over anything. Since I was the dutiful son he could never be, we never spoke again as well." Regulus explained calmly, "He was always a rebellious boy and it only grew when he met James Potter in our boarding school."

 

"He was friends with James Potter?" Wood asked as he tilted his head slightly.

 

"You didn't know?" Regulus asked but didn't bother to wait for an answer as he explained, "Most children from well-known families go to that boarding school. James Potter was the heir to the Potter family, one of the richest old families in west Britain."

 

Regulus' tone was a bit mocking as he added, "And yes, Mister Riddle also went to the same boarding school. Harry and Mister Crouch also went to the same boarding school, if you're curious. Mister Riddle was a few years higher than us and he wasn't friends with James Potter or my brother. I'm not even sure if he knew about us back then. The only persons I know he was acquainted with in school were Lucius Malfoy and Brianna Leino, Mister Crouch's late mother."

 

"But he was also acquainted with Bellatrix Lestrange, correct?" Wood asked.

 

"Only after Lucius Malfoy married cousin Bellatrix's sister, Narcissa. Bellatrix was around our age, not his." Regulus replied, "The rumours of them dating were false as well. Mister Riddle never held any romantic feelings for Bellatrix and Bellatrix fell in love with Rodolphus Lestrange later on."

 

"What about the rumours of you being in a relationship with Lord Voldemort then?" Wood changed the line of questioning but kept his tone even, “Was that also false?”

 

Regulus' lips curved into a slight frown as he explained, "I slept with Rabastian Lestrange once during a party. We were both drunk and it seemed like a good idea to defile Lucius Malfoy's bed at that time."

 

"But you weren't together?" Wood pressed.

 

"We didn't hold any romantic feelings for one another and that drunken night in Lucius Malfoy's bed was a one-time thing. We knew each other mainly because of Bellatrix." Regulus calmly stated.

 

"Are you close to Bellatrix Lestrange then?" Wood asked instead.

 

"Were." Regulus corrected before explaining, "After Rabastian died, she and Rodolphus closed themselves off from everyone. The last time I saw her was when we heard she had a mental breakdown and I helped the employees of the mental institution to transport her."

 

"So you never visited her since she was institutionalized?" Wood pressed.

 

"No." Regulus replied calmly. Regulus tilted his head and asked, "Is Bellatrix a suspect?"

 

"She did escape the institution around the time Mister Potter and Mister Riddle were engaged." Wood replied and Hermione wondered if that was the correct way to handle this interrogation.

 

On one hand, Regulus seemed a bit knowledgeable about Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

On the other hand, he could easily sway the flow of information away from him by providing false leads concerning Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

"She escaped?" Regulus asked with a slight frown.

 

"You didn't know she escaped?" Wood asked curiously.

 

Regulus' lips curved into a slight frown as he replied, "No. I don't pay attention to the other Blacks. Being Mister Riddle's assistant keeps me busy."

 

"What do you do as his assistant?" Wood asked before quickly adding, "If you don't mind me asking."

 

"I'm mainly in charge of his schedule and I make sure everything is in top form, both in his political career and his personal life." Regulus replied, "Every piece of information connected to Mister Riddle or of interest would pass by me first before him."

 

"What kind of information?" Wood asked.

 

"Mostly rumours concerning either Mister Riddle or Harry." Regulus replied, "It's my responsibility to find out which rumours should mitigated and formulate suggestions on how to tackle each one, regardless of their validity."

 

"Any interesting rumour that may be connected to Mister Potter's abduction then?" Wood inquired.

 

Regulus took out his phone from the inside pocket of his jacket and tapped the screen a few times. He dragged his thumb from bottom to top twice before replying, "Not really. The last rumour concerning Harry was about that awful woman we're currently suing. She's been talking to the tabloids again about Harry's supposed 'freakiness'."

 

"Do you have an idea about what she means by that so called 'freakiness'?" Wood asked.

 

Regulus returned his phone to the inside pocket of his jacket as he replied, "Its utter garbage. Everything she says are things she heard from her lying pathetic dead brother who abused Harry. We're planning on using everything she will say as more evidence of her slander."

 

"I have to ask this but do you have any reason to abduct Harry?" Wood asked.

 

That was Hermione’s problem with Wood. Sometimes, he was just too direct.

 

"I have no reason to do such thing." Regulus answered and Hermione noticed he didn’t even flinch at the question at all, "If the media even catch wind of his abduction, there will be too much work to ensure this will not have a negative effect on Mister Riddle's political career. Not to mention, the longer Harry is away from Mister Riddle, the more composure Mister Riddle loses. We managed to keep it contain by making Mister Riddle stay in the flat, away from most people, but I would give it two days at most before he finally snap and jeopardize his political career all in an attempt to find Harry. You need to find Harry before that happens."

 

"We're doing everything we can." Wood stated seriously.

 

Regulus' eyes narrowed as he hissed, "Then do better."

 

Wood and Regulus stared at one another in silence for a moment before Wood finally closed his folder as he said, "Thank you for taking the time to answer our questions, Mister Black. We'll keep you updated."

 

Regulus stood as he said, "Hopefully it would be good news."

 

Wood forced a polite smile as he repeated, "Hopefully."

 

Regulus nodded at him before he left, as calm and composed as he came in.

 

When Regulus left, Wood sighed and commented, "That was... exhausting..."

 

 

=== Severus Snape ===

 

Severus Snape was a lot like Regulus Black.

 

When he came in, he had this awful scowl on his face yet Hermione could see the calm and composed posture he held.

 

Even when he was left in the interrogation room without any explanation, he still held the same composed annoyance the entire time.

 

Not to mention, he had been glaring at the mirror the entire time without blinking.

 

“Now, that’s just creepy.” Wood commented as the three observed the scowling man.

 

Hermione opened the folder in her hand and summarized, “He’s a researcher in a biotech lab. It says here that he was in the same boarding school at the same year as James Potter while he was classmates with Lily Potter during his primary schooling.”

 

“Out of all of them, he’s the one with the most connection.” Tonks commented, “He has a past with Mister Potter’s parents and he’s a fan of Lord Voldemort.”

 

“Oh. Now this is really strange.” Hermione blinked before stating, “His mother was apparently classmates with Mister Riddle’s mother.”

 

“Did they go to the same boarding school?” Wood sarcastically asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes, they did.” Hermione replied with a small smile as she gave the folder to Wood.

 

“Okay then.” Wood grabbed the folder and closed it, “Let’s see what Mister Snape can tell us then.”

 

Wood smiled at Hermione before leaving the room. Tonks and Hermione continued to watch Snape glare at the mirror as Tonks commented, “You should try dating him.”

 

“I don’t know.” Hermione mumbled, “Wouldn’t it make working with him awkward when it doesn’t work out?”

 

“Your problem is you’re already thinking it’s not going to work out before it even started.” Tonks said before suggesting, “Why not try it first then just go with the flow?”

 

The interrogation room opened and Wood walked inside. He smiled at Snape as he introduced himself, “Hello, Mister Snape, I’m Inspector Oliver Wood.”

 

Snape hummed but did not say anything, watching Wood as he sat on the seat in front of Snape. Oliver placed the folder on the table in front of him as he said, “We asked you to come here because we believe you may have information concerning Mister Potter.”

 

Snape took out a photo of Harry Potter from the folder without opening it and slid it towards Snape as he asked, “Do you know Mister Potter?”

 

Snape lowered his eyes to stare at the photo for a moment before putting his hand on the edge of the photo. Wood let go of the photo and watched Snape as he flipped the photo over before he replied, “We’ve met.”

 

Hermione knew Wood was as curious as her to know where they could have met yet her fellow inspector managed to sound calm and professional as he asked, "And when did you meet Mister Potter?"

 

"August 11, 1995." Snape replied curtly.

 

Wood paused for a second before he asked, "That's a week before the Dursleys died and Mister Potter was abducted."

 

Snape grimaced as he replied, "Yes."

 

"How did you meet Mister Potter?" Wood pressed.

 

"He rang the doorbell to my house and I opened it." Snape replied. When Wood kept on looking at him silently, he elaborated, "It was raining back then. He was drenched from head to toe but I didn't let him in. He told me he uncovered his mother's diary and it talked about me. He asked for my help, begged me to take him away from his abusive relatives."

 

"What did you tell him?" Wood asked in a calm tone yet Hermione knew him too well to recognize the slight anger in his tone. He was obviously quite angry at the fact that Snape didn't let a drenched, most definitely shivering boy, inside.

 

"I told him to go back to Petunia and never return." Snape replied, "Since Petunia lived in their childhood home, that diary was most probably during our childhood. Lily and I had a falling out when she started dating James Potter, a bully hiding behind a mask was called a prankster. I have no reason to take care of Potter's spawn."

 

"You didn't ask him why he was begging you to take him?" Wood asked.

 

Snape's brows furrowed slightly and his grimace grew as he admitted, "I... I thought that he was just like his father who would cry over the smallest of things. I had assumed... he was being a rebellious brat."

 

"It didn't even occur to you that he was being abused?" Wood pressed.

 

"No." Snape said in a calm tone and Hermione saw the way he clenched his fists tightly, "I should have seen it. Simply because the bruises were hidden didn't mean I couldn't have seen the other signs. I should have seen the subtle signs. I should have."

 

Hermione turned the walkie talkie on and said, "Tell him..."

 

"Because your father abused you as well?" Wood repeated Hermione's words.

 

Snape's eyes became more guarded as he admitted, "Yes."

 

"Is that why you killed your father?" Wood asked.

 

"It was never proven." Snape retorted in that deceptively calm tone of his.

 

"Yes, it wasn't." Wood agreed with a nod before continuing, "Is that why you became a fan of Lord Voldemort? Because he saved Harry Potter when you couldn't?"

 

"Knight." Snape corrected.

 

"Pardon?"

 

Snape raised an eyebrow as he explained in a slightly mocking tone, "Your so-called fans of Lord Voldemort call themselves 'Knights'. Their full title is 'Knights of Walpurgis'."

 

"Knights..." Wood repeated.

 

Snape observed Wood for a moment before he asked, "Do you know what Lord Voldemort's Knights call Harry Potter?"

 

"What?" Wood asked.

 

"Little Prince." Snape answered calmly, "Anyone who researched Lord Voldemort deep enough would know not to harm his precious little prince."

 

Wood blinked before asking, "Whoever said anyone harmed Mister Potter?"

 

"I know Lucius Malfoy." Snape replied, "We know Mister Potter is missing. Many have been inquiring about him."

 

Before Wood could say anything, Snape added, “For the record, I was in the lab last night. I’m sure the security cameras will be able to attest tothat.”

 

“We’ll look into it.” Wood said before asking, "Would these people you talked about also be Lord Voldemort's so-called Knights?"

 

Instead of answering him, Snape stated, "The enemy of my enemy is my ally."

 

Hermione realized that this was what Riddle had meant when he was going to use everything he can to find Harry. Lucius Malfoy was a well-known politician and it was also well known that he was allies with Tom Riddle.

 

The question was... Was Lucius Malfoy also a Knight?

 

But he couldn't be, right?

 

If he was close friends with Riddle, that would mean he was on Riddle's side.

 

It seemed more probable that Lucius Malfoy knew some of the Knights... like Severus Snape.

 

"I've only met Harry Potter once and I closed the door in front of him." Snape admitted, "My connection with Lily Evans ended when she fell in love with James Potter. I've never contacted Harry Potter and he never contacted me ever again."

 

Snape stared at Wood as he said, "Lord Voldemort's Knights wouldn't harm him."

 

"What about abduct him?" Wood asked, "Take him away from Tom Riddle, the reason why Lord Voldemort is dead. Would they abduct him then?"

 

Snape didn't reply immediately and simply stared at Wood for a moment. His lips curved into an amused smile as he replied, "No. That would go against Lord Voldemort's final order."

 

"What do you mean?" Wood asked with furrowed brows.

 

"His final order was to ensure the Little Prince's happiness." Snape replied, "As long as Tom Riddle makes him happy, the Knights won't move."

 

When Wood simply stared at him, Snape rolled his eyes before he clarified, "It means that if your prime suspects are rumoured Knights then you're looking at the wrong direction, you dunderheads."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, totally ending it here. XD
> 
> Brianna Leino - one of the meanings of the name is Honourable. Bartemius is a derivative of Bartimaeus which means 'son of the honourable' so I picked a name that means Honourable. Leino means 'weak' or 'sad'.


	7. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Shacklebolt visits the mental institution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a few more stories I am uploading today (including an update to Riddle and the Warning Star) in lieu with my birthday that is, coincidently, this Sunday, August 28. XD
> 
> So have fun with this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Warnings:   
> 1 Unbeta’ed like usual

_Augustine of Hippo once said that man is a kind of mean between angels and beasts._

_When I read about that, I thought about you. You might be the most dangerous beast of all yet you care for me like the angel I have wished since I have learned about them. I fell for the angel the day you held my hand and I know that the beast inside you cannot be vanquished. To vanquish the beast would be to vanquish the angel as well._

_Not to mention…_

_I find myself falling in love with the beast as well._

 

Their interview with Severus Snape ended after that and Tonks began helping Neville with checking the alibi of all three of them while Hermione and Wood followed Shacklebolt to the mental institution Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from.

 

When they reached the institution, Wood left to check the security footages while Hermione accompanied Shacklebolt to Bellatrix Lestrange’s room with the doctor in charge of the missing patient, Doctor Minerva McGonagall.

 

“While I cannot fully disclose my official diagnosis about Bellatrix Lestrange, it is my humble opinion that she isn’t violent unless provoked.” McGonagall stated as they passed a hallway.

 

Hermione noticed a young woman with blond hair and the bluest blue eyes she ever saw staring at the ceiling with a dreamy look. The young woman lowered her head and stared at Hermione, tilting her head slightly as she waved.

 

It took a moment for Hermione to realize the young woman was waving _behind_ Hermione.

 

Hermione refused to look behind her and focused on McGonagall’s voice, “Her escape was a surprise by itself.”

 

They stopped by a door with the number 48 painted on top and McGonagall unlocked the door with a key card. The door clicked and she grabbed the door knob, twisting it before pushing the door open. The door creaked slightly as it opened and the three walked in the room. McGonagall stood by the door, letting the two police officers looked around.

 

It was a bland room with off-white walls and ceiling, a single-sized pristine bed at the middle with the headboard pressed against one of the walls. A drawer was next to the bed and Hermione walked towards it. On the top was a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange and a man Hermione recognized as Rodolphus Lestrange in what may be their wedding day if her wedding gown and veil were any indication. They were both smiling at the camera and they looked so happy.

 

It was almost hard to imagine that this smiling man was a murderer.

 

“Did Bellatrix Lestrange ever talk about Harry Potter or Lord Voldemort in any of your meetings?” Shacklebolt asked while Hermione returned the photo on top of the desk.

 

“No.” McGonagall replied, “Our sessions focused on her grief over her husband’s suicide.”

 

Hermione started opening the drawers. The first drawer was filled with the same shirts and pants all the patients wore while McGonagall added, “She only talked about Lord Voldemort once.”

 

“What did she say?” Shacklebolt asked.

 

“She said Lord Voldemort called her ‘my dear Bella’ and that she was his favourite.” McGonagall replied while Hermione pushed the top drawer close before she opened the middle drawer. It was full of socks and undergarments. Hermione moved them around to see if something was hidden underneath but came up empty.

 

“She talked about him with such reverence it was… a bit disturbing.” McGonagall admitted.

 

“When she talked about Lord Voldemort, did she, by chance, talk about someone called Little Prince?” Hermione asked, turning to stare at McGonagall as she pushed the middle drawer close.

 

“She did.” McGonagall nodded before explaining, “She called him Lord Voldemort’s precious treasure. She even described this Little Prince as the most important treasure in the dragon’s lair.”

 

“Dragon’s lair?” Shacklebolt repeated while Hermione opened the bottom drawer. Inside was a book about fairy tales.

 

“Is Little Prince Harry Potter?” McGonagall asked instead while Hermione took the book out and began flipping the pages.

 

“Yes. It’s apparently what Lord Voldemort’s fans call him.” Shacklebolt explained.

 

“It makes sense now.” McGonagall mumbled.

 

“What makes sense?” Shacklebolt asked.

 

“It’s a knight fairy tale.” Hermione realized as she stared at the picture of a knight slaying a dragon. They both turned towards her and she said, “A dragon’s lair has all the treasures the dragon took from the people, including a princess which a knight will save. Harry Potter was that princess, Lord Voldemort’s Little Prince. Lord Voldemort himself could be the evil warlock that trapped the most precious prince.”

 

“And Tom Riddle was the knight that slew the evil warlock and saved the prince.” McGonagall finished with a nod before correcting, “No. That’s not right. Miss Lestrange always said that it was a king who slain the dragon.”

 

“But what does that mean?” Schacklebolt asked both of them, “If Bellatrix Lestrange thinks Tom is the king who saved the Little Prince then what?”

 

“She’s delusional.” Hermione explained, “She casted everyone to play a role and the play should be over. Mister Riddle has ‘slain’ Lord Voldemort and is about to marry the Little Prince. Their happy ending should be the end of this story.”

 

“That’s why I don’t think Miss Lestrange would have a hand in Mister Potter’s abduction.” McGonagall commented, “She was ecstatic when a fellow patient showed her the magazine talking about Mister Potter and Mister Riddle’s engagement.”

 

“Wait.” Hermione blinked before she asked, “Who is this fellow patient?”

 

“That would be confidential, I’m afraid.” McGonagall gravely said and explained, “I am already bending the rules to talk about Miss Lestrange. This fellow patient has already left the facility so her privacy is of outmost priority. All I can say is that she and Miss Lestrange were close during her stay in this facility. Miss Lestrange was not allowed to have any magazine or newspaper because it might have a negative article about her or her husband. It was very common during her first few years in this facility. That’s why this fellow patient would share hers whenever she received one.”

 

“Why was that fellow patient here?” Hermione asked, closing the book.

 

“She was placed in this facility since her mental breakdown after a series of cyber bullying she had received.” McGonagall explained, “She was released by her doctor two months ago.”

 

“Can we talk to her doctor then?” Hermione asked.

 

McGonagall shook her head and said, “I’m afraid not. Doctor Flitwick is currently in the Bahamas. I believe he will return next week. I can give you his mobile number if you would like but I am unsure if he would answer.”

 

“Yes, please.” Hermione nodded at her before she turned towards Shacklebolt who nodded at her. She turned towards McGonagall and mumbled, “Please excuse me.”

 

McGonagall stepped aside and Hermione walked out of the room. She stopped by the end of the hallway and took out her mobile. She pressed her pin and went to her contacts. She pressed Neville’s name and pressed the call button. She placed the mobile by her ear and waited for Neville to pick up.

 

“Hey, Hermione.” Neville greeted and said, “Okay, so get this. I managed to find Regulus Black’s car using the traffic cameras and I’m compiling an accurate timeline of his movements last night. I’m not yet finished but-“

 

“Neville.” Hermione cut him off, “I’m sorry but I have an urgent request. Can you look for patients of a Doctor Flitwick in the mental institution that Bellatrix Lestrange was?”

 

“Doctor Flitwick?” Neville repeated, “Are we suspecting one of his patients?”

 

“We’re not sure yet.” Hermione explained quickly, “But there was a patient staying here before and was close to Bellatrix Lestrange. Doctor McGonagall can’t give us more information because she wasn’t her patient but we think this patient will be a person of interest. Bellatrix Lestrange would need contacts to keep hidden from the authorities since her escape. A fellow patient close to her would be our best bet.”

 

“So find this patient and we find Bellatrix Lestrange.” Neville summarized and Hermione could clearly hear him typing.

 

“Hopefully.” Hermione stated gravely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote from Augustine of Hippo is something I got from the PS3 game Catherine (awesome game).


	8. A Strange Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville calls during their drive back for some interesting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:   
> 1 Unbeta’ed like usual  
> 2 A bit shorter than usual

_The truth is usually not what it seems. Many people had their life destroyed by rumours portrayed as the truth. My life before you is a prime example of that._

_Even till now, the truth is still vague. Before I would have been saddened by those words but not anymore._

_Now, I find myself happy. The truth may be hidden in the darkness and we are the only ones who know how to find it._

_Our very own secret._

 

It was during their drive back to Headquarters that they got the call. Hermione was the one who had to take out her mobile and press the speakers on before saying, "Hello, Neville. You're on speakers."

 

"Okay, you are not going to believe what I've got." Neville said in a tone that was both enthusiastic and unbelieving, "I mean, the odds of such a thing happening is weird."

 

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked with a slight frown.

 

"Okay, so I did some..." Neville's next words were a bit hesitant, "... digging and I managed to acquire Doctor Flitwick's patients list."

 

After that, the enthusiasm returned to his voice as he continued, "Then I cross-referenced the names to the huge list of names we have of those who supposedly had a connection with Lord Voldemort and also the huge list of names Mister Riddle gave us and I have a match."

 

"You do?" Hermione asked and Wood leaned forward towards the mobile while Shacklebolt kept his eyes on the road.

 

"There's only one name that was part of the list." Neville informed them, "Miss Cho Chang."

 

"Cho Chang?" Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered, "The girl who said awful things to Mister Potter?"

 

"Yes." Neville confirmed before informing them, "According to the files, Miss Chang was admitted to the mental institution by her father after a month of cyber-bullying caused her to lash out and get into a heated argument with some of her school mates."

 

"Get this." Neville continued quickly, "I check the school records and there was an incident report about how Miss Chang had, apparently, got into a fight with some girls and one of those girls fell down a flight of stairs. It was never proven if it was an accident or not."

 

"I think I know how we can know." Hermione muttered before turning towards Wood, "Can I borrow your mobile?"

 

"Sure." Wood took out his mobile and handed it to Hermione. They exchanged mobiles and Hermione took out a business card from her pocket and began typing the number written in it.

 

Hermione pressed the speakers on and they began to hear the sound of a ringing phone. While waiting, Wood asked, "Anything else, Neville?"

 

"Hm?" There was a second of silence before Neville finally answered, "Oh, yes! There's more! Get this. Miss Chang's room was next to Bellatrix Lestrange and they shared the same group therapy sessions."

 

Before Neville could continue, a man's voice suddenly came from Wood's mobile, "Hello?"

 

"Hello, Barty?" Hermione greeted, placing some of her hair behind her ear as she continued, "This is Inspector Hermione Granger."

 

"Hello, Hermione." Barty greeted back before seriously asking, "Do you have any leads?"

 

"Maybe." Hermione replied vaguely before asking, "Can you tell us anything about an incident between Miss Chang and some girls where one of those girls fell on a flight of stairs?"

 

"Incident?" Barty hummed for a moment before remembering, "Oh, I remember now. I don't personally know the girls though but Harry knew one of them because they shared some classes together. I forgot her name. I remember she was the twin of the girl who fell. After that girl fell, there was a rumour going on that Cho Chang pushed her off while they were shouting at each other. I remember the girl Harry knew screaming that Cho Chang purposely pushed her towards the stairs. She said it to anyone who asked. A few days after that, Cho Chang was transferred."

 

Hermione blinked, turning towards the mobile in Wood's hand as she said, "Thank you, Barty. I'll call when we have anything."

 

"Okay." Barty replied.

 

Before Barty or Hermione could end the call, Shacklebolt suddenly said, "Barty, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

 

Barty was silent for a moment before saying, "Hello, Kingsley. Haven't heard from you since Father left Scotland Yard."

 

"I've been busy." Shacklebolt stated before asking, "How is he?"

 

"The same." Barty replied nonchalantly, "Keeping everything inside his calm and composed expression."

 

"But how is he?" Shacklebolt pressed.

 

Barty sighed before replying, "He's drowning himself in political... stuff. I didn't ask. All I know is that it's related to politics. They help calm him down."

 

"I see." Shacklebolt commented.

 

"He hasn't touched the piano yet." Barty added.

 

"I see." Shacklebolt stated, "We'll keep you inform."

 

"Just find Harry." Barty said calmly before saying, "Goodbye."

 

Without waiting for a reply, Barty ended the call. Hermione turned to stare at Shacklebolt as she asked, "Piano?"

 

"Whenever something happens that Tom can't control, Tom plays the piano until he can think of something to make it go his way." Shacklebolt explained, "When we were no close to finding any kind of evidence to convict a well-known drug lord, he spent an entire day just playing the piano then, the next thing we knew, he had deduced four possible locations of their main base of operations."

 

"So playing the piano helps him think?" Wood asked curiously.

 

"Or it's a sign he's going on the deep end." Shacklebolt added, his face grim as he explained, "He spent a week playing the piano after his mother died."

 

Before anyone could comment on that, Shacklebolt asked, "Do you have Cho Chang's address?"

 

It took a second before Neville replied, "Yes, I do. I've sent it to your mobiles just now."

 

Hermione tapped the screen a few times to get to Neville's message. She tapped the screen of the GPS navigation system of the car and entered the address while Wood asked, "Anything else?"

 

"According to Doctor Flitwick's final report, he was a bit hesitant to agree to her discharge but the upper management wanted it done. He described her as normally docile and capable of appearing normal and sane until provoked. Most of his sessions with her focused on trying to get her pass the cyber-bullying. She was doing fine until Mister Potter appeared in the media as Mister Riddle's boyfriend."

 

"How bad was it?" Hermione asked.

 

"Uummm..." Neville was silent for a second before answering, "Pretty bad. She had to be sedated."

 

"After that, Doctor Flitwick focused their sessions with her coming into terms about the past. She was apparently doing progress in all other areas other than forgiving Mister Potter."

 

"Neville, find out more about Cho Chang and anyone she’s connected with.” Shacklebolt ordered, “Focus your search on isolated locations in her names or in the names of one of her known associate.”

 

Shacklebolt’s lips curved into a slight frown as he stated, “We might have found the one assisting Bellatrix Lestrange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for this chapter other than cyber-bullying is bad. Don’t do it.


	9. Cho Chang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and the others visited Cho Chang’s current address

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:   
> 1 Unbeta’ed like usual  
> 2 Slight change of POV at the end

_Perhaps love is the craziest thing of all. I know a lot of people had gone crazy because of it. Yet I cannot stop myself from falling in love with you._

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Who am I kidding? I’ve been crazy for a very long time._

_Being with you… I felt as if that was the only time I ever felt sane._

_Or is it more accurate to say that you and I are so crazy by then that our presence with one another made it seem like we’re the only sane ones and the rest are the crazy people?_

 

The last known address of Cho Chang was a flat in the middle of upper London. Hermione, Wood and Shacklebolt went there and were greeted by Chang’s boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. Zabini was a tall young man, probably around Hermione’s age with beautiful dark skin, black hair and dark eyes. He was a very handsome man and he was wearing a grey turtleneck and dark jeans. He was already wearing a black trench coat which Shacklebolt noticed and asked, “Were you about to go out, Mister Zabini.”

 

“Ah, yes, I was.” Zabini replied with a suave voice and smiled, “I was on my way to get a cup of coffee in this little café a couple of blocks from here.”

 

Shacklebolt hummed while Hermione looked around the living room. There was a thirty two inch HDTV on one wall and a couch in front of it. There was a small coffee table between the couch and the HDTV but nothing else. Not even a photo frame or a magazine.

 

“This was listed as Miss Cho Chang’s last address.” Wood stated, making Zabini nod, “Is she still living here?”

 

“Yes.” Zabini replied, “But I haven’t seen her since yesterday morning.”

 

The three glanced at each other before Shacklebolt asked, “Where did you last see her?”

 

Zabini rubbed the back of his neck as he replied, “Here, last morning? She woke up before me and I remember her closing the door. When I woke up, she was gone.”

 

“Does she have a job or a place she regularly goes to?” Wood pressed.

 

“No.” Zabini shook his head as he replied, “She’s currently unemployed. She’s been crashing here since she was discharged.”

 

“So you knew she was in a mental institution?” Hermione asked curiously.

 

“I did.” Zabini nodded as he explained, “We were studying at the same school but I was a few years younger than her and we weren’t close but I felt sorry for all the bullying so I tried… reaching out to her, you know? We wrote to one another while she was being treated. We grew close and I offered my place when she was discharged.”

 

“You were schoolmates then…” Hermione leaned forward, “Do you know Mister Harry Potter?”

 

Zabini clasped his hands together as he replied, “Harry Potter? Of course, I knew Harry Potter. He was the most beautiful person in school.”

 

Zabini shrugged as he added, “Not that he noticed it. He was the unattainable.”

 

“The unattainable?” Hermione repeated.

 

“Many people fell for him but no one ever got his attention.” Zabini explained, “The unattainable beauty…”

 

Zabini’s hands clasped tighter as he asked, “Why are you asking? Did something happen to him?”

 

“We’re simply conducting an inquiry in regards to Miss Chang and Mister Potter’s relationship.” Shacklebolt quickly replied.

 

“Oh.” Zabini loosened his grip on his hands as he said, “Well, I’m quite unsure about calling it a relationship though. Cho hated Harry. She was jealous of him and she was blinded by her love for Diggory. She never realized that someone like Diggory never stood a chance with Harry.”

 

Before they could continue their conversation, Hermione felt her mobile vibrate. She smiled as she whispered, “Please excuse me.”

 

She stepped out of the living room and stood by the hallway, glancing at the impeccably clean kitchen as she took out her mobile. She tapped the accept button on the screen before placing it next to her ear as she said, “What is it, Neville?”

 

“I found something!” Neville said, “I mean, I may have found something and I do hope it’s something! Anyway, the mansion the Changs were living in before she was sent to the mental institution is still abandoned BUT I checked the power-grid of that area and there was been spikes of activities this past week!”

 

“Week?” Hermione repeated, her brows furrowing.

 

“Yes! A week!” Neville repeated, “That’s something right? I mean, Tonks seems to think it’s something so she told the Chief Superintendent and he’s already talking to his bosses. He ordered Tonks to check it out and then told me to tell you to back her up. If we are up against Bellatrix Lestrange, he doesn’t want to take any changes.”

 

“Okay, got it.” Hermione nodded.

 

“Sent the address to your mobile.” Neville stated, “Tonks is already on route.”

 

“Got it. Tell her we’re on our way.” Hermione replied, walking back to the room.

 

“She doesn’t drive a car.” Zabini was telling the two, “I mean, she has a driver’s license and she can drive but she doesn’t have her own car. She could rent one, I guess? I never saw her do that though.”

 

“Okay. Good luck, guys.” Neville said, “Bye.”

 

“Good bye, Neville.” Hermione pulled her mobile from her mobile, noticing the notification of a new message from Neville. Hermione turned towards her teammates and said, “We got a lead.”

 

Shacklebolt and Wood stood and Wood said, “Thank you, Mister Zabini. We need to talk now but we’ll talk to you again if we have any more questions.”

 

Wood offered his business card as he added, “If you hear from Miss Chang or remember anything about her or Mister Potter, please don’t hesitate to call.”

 

“Okay.” Zabini nodded, taking the business card as he said, “I hope you find him.”

 

Wood smiled as he replied, “We hope so too.”

 

Zabini followed the three out of the flat. Hermione smiled at Zabini and Zabini nodded and smiled at her as well before closing the door.

 

Hermione took a deep breath and followed the two towards the elevator, hoping against hope that Harry Potter was where they were heading and he was alright.  

 

 

 

 

 

………….

 

He heard the familiar nursery rhyme stated in a singsong tone.

 

“Mistress Mary, quite contrary.” The voice started, “How does your garden grow?”

 

He lifted his head and continued, “With cockle shells and silver bells.”

 

Their voices were in unison, his voice more restrained than the cheerful voice accompanying his, “And pretty maids all in a row.”

 

He tilted his head and greeted in a calm composed tone, “Hello, Bella.”

 

Bellatrix Lestrange’s lips curved into a manic grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahaha. We’re near the end of this story.  
> Do you guys have an idea who kidnapped Harry now?


	10. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team with the exception of Neville and Lupin search the manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> 1 Unbeta’ed like usual  
> 2 Minimal descriptions of violence

_I’m not afraid. I understand that I should be afraid but I’m just not. Perhaps it’s because I’ve lived my entire childhood frightened each day that this situation is simply an inconvenience to me now. Perhaps it’s because you told me that this type of person would find enjoyment in my fear and I do not wish for such satisfaction._

_Perhaps it’s because I know, no matter what happens, you’ll come and find me._

_You’ll destroy this entire world for me, wouldn’t you?_

 

Tonks was already waiting for them by the driveway. Shacklebolt quickly got off and walked briskly towards her while Hermione was taking off her seatbelt. She blinked when she noticed Wood texting on his mobile and asked, “Who are you texting at a time like this?”

 

“My mum.” Wood replied, grinning at her as he charmingly admitted, “I do this every time we go and apprehend a dangerous suspect.”

 

“Oh.” Hermione blinked once more.

 

It was a bit sweet when she thought about it.

 

Wood’s grin grew and he asked playfully, “You just fell in love with me, didn’t you?”

 

Hermione blushed and looked down but managed to retort in a casual tone, “Not really.”

 

Hermione opened the door and got off, turning to stare at Wood who was now putting his mobile back in his pocket as she added, “But that did give you a few points.”

 

“How many points?” Wood asked playfully, opening the door to the backseat while Hermione closed the passenger seat’s door.

 

“Five points.” Hermione stated as Wood closed the door to the back seat.

 

Wood grinned as he commented, “Not bad.”

 

Hermione and Wood grinned at one another and Wood asked, “Feel better?”

 

Hermione blinked for a moment before admitting, “Honestly? I’m still nervous and I’m still imagining the worst case scenario but…”

 

Hermione’s lips curved into a small smile as she continued, “Surprisingly, I do feel a bit better.”

 

Hermione placed her hand on Wood’s arm as she said softly, “Thank you, Wood.”

 

“Anytime.” Wood patted her hand before walking towards Shacklebolt and Tonks. Hermione took a deep breath before following him.

 

Her eyes widened when they reached Shacklebolt and Tonks. Shacklebolt was holding a Glock 26 which was unusually by itself. Scotland Yard rarely use firearms and Hermione, while having done target practice, had never used one before for an operation.

 

As if noticing her heightened nervousness, Tonks said gently, “Shacklebolt is the only one authorized to carry a firearm for this operation. The three of us are still going in with Taser guns.”

 

“Oh.” Hermione nodded.

 

She could use her Taser gun.

 

Yes.

 

She could.

 

Dear God. She was such a mess.

 

Investigating was her forte, not… actually trying to apprehend a suspect.

 

She barely even heard Tonks inform everyone, “Neville is still searching for any other possible leads with Remus.”

 

Hermione grabbed her Taser gun from her belt holster, jolting when she felt Wood’s hand on her back. She turned towards Wood who smiled at her as he said, “Relax, Hermione. It’s going to be okay.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Hermione nodded, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to relax.

 

It wasn’t really helping.

 

“Don’t worry too much.” Wood whispered as he continued to smile at her, “I have your back, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Hermione nodded, giving a small wobbly smile at Wood as she said, “Thank you.”

 

“I guess we have each other’s back then, Shacklebolt.” Tonks playfully commented, making Hermione blush and Wood grin at her.

 

“Wood, Granger, move in from the backdoor. Tonks, we’re moving in from the front. Let’s go.” Shacklebolt ordered solemnly before walking briskly to the abandoned manor. Tonks followed him closely while Hermione followed Wood to the back of the manor.

 

All of the windows they passed by were void of any motions. When they reached the backdoor, Hermione pressed herself at the wall next to the door while Wood aimed his Taser gun at the door. Hermione stared at Wood and, when Wood nodded at her, she grabbed the knob and turned it. She opened the door quickly, waiting for Wood to enter. Once Wood was inside, she followed him, quietly closing the door behind her.

 

They were in what seemed to be the kitchen area but Hermione didn’t have time to check around because they heard a female voice scream “HOW DARE YOU?!”

 

Hermione and Wood turned to one another before sprinting towards the sound.

 

There was a piercing scream followed by what Hermione knew to be the sound of a sharp object stabbing into flesh.

 

There was a loud thud after that.

 

Along the long corridor, they met up with Shacklebolt and Tonks. They didn’t even have to say anything and quickly got into formation with Shacklebolt as the vanguard, followed closely by Tonks and Wood while Hermione stayed behind the two.

 

The stabbing sound continued in a frenzied motion with a female voice accompanying it with each stab, “YOU! WORTHLESS! PETULANT! CHILD!”

 

They reached the door where the sound was coming from and Tonks tried to open the door but it was locked.

 

“HOW! DARE! YOU!”

 

Wood and Tonks stepped forward and nodded at one another before kicking the door in unison. The door fell at their combined force and the entire team entered the room.

 

“Scotland Yard!” Tonks announced.

 

“Put your hands up!” Wood followed.

 

“DON’T SHOOT!!!”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

 

The room was bared except for a chair where Harry Potter was currently tied to. His hair was a mess and there was a light cut under his left eye and a few bruises on his right cheek. A few feet in front of him was Bellatrix Lestrange straddling Cho Chang as she stabbed a pair of steel scissors into Cho Chang. A pool of blood was slowly forming under Cho Chang and Bellatrix’s simple white sundress had countless splatter of blood. Even her face and her hair had blood in them. The hand holding the scissors, on the other hand, was completely red.

 

“You! Dare! Hurt! Our! Little! Prince!” Bellatrix screamed as she plunged the scissors into Cho. Cho tried to weakly grab her but that only made Bellatrix stab her palm instead, eliciting a choked scream from the weak slowly bleeding woman.

 

“Put the scissors down!” Shacklebolt ordered, aiming his gun at Bellatrix.

 

“NO!” Harry shouted at Shacklebolt before ordering Bellatrix, “Bella! Stop!”

 

Bellatrix paused in mid-strike, turning her head towards Harry. She tilted her head and cooed, “Hush, Little Prince. Auntie Bella is still busy with punishing this piece of garbage.”

 

Cho choked on her own blood as she sobbed pathetically under Bellatrix.

 

“You have to stop now, Bella.” Harry ordered calmly yet Hermione heard the hidden panic in his voice, “Remember what Daddy always says, Bella?”

 

Bellatrix pouted as she replied, “Never overdo it.”

 

“Yes, that’s right.” Harry nodded as he stated, “And you’re overdoing it, Bella. Daddy never liked it when you overdo it, remember?”

 

Bellatrix clutched the scissors with both of her hands as she asked, “Master will be displeased?”

 

“Not if you stop now.” Harry corrected, “So move away from her.”

 

When Bellatrix stood and took a few steps back from Cho, Harry calmly said, “That’s right, Bella. Good. Daddy will be pleased.”

 

Tonks rushed towards Cho while Wood grabbed his mobile and called the emergency hotline. Hermione didn’t bother listening to Wood explain the situation, too caught up by Harry’s instructions to Bellatrix, “Drop the scissors, Bella, and put your hands behind your head.”

 

Bellatrix dropped the scissors and placed her hands behind her back while Shacklebolt slowly walked towards her. Harry kept his voice calm and collected as he instructed, “Now, slowly turn around.”

 

Once Bellatrix had turned her back towards them, Harry nodded at Shacklebolt who quickly holstered his firearm and grabbed his cuffs. Shacklebolt grabbed Bellatrix’s wrists while Harry gently calmed her, “Don’t fight him, Bella. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Once Bellatrix was cuffed, Wood holstered his Taser gun and ran towards Harry. He began untying the ropes tied around Harry’s wrists as he said, “Mister Potter, we’re from Scotland Yard and we’ve come to rescue you.”

 

Harry chuckled lightly, his voice holding a slight tired tone to it, as he commented, “Well, my knight in shining armour beat you by just a few seconds then.”

 

Hermione began to hear the sirens from the distance and she began helping Tonks stop the bleeding. Harry turned to face Cho, his face void of any emotions as he asked, “Did you get him?”

 

“Get who?” Wood asked as he untied Harry’s feet.

 

“That woman’s partner.” Harry stated, “Blaise Zabini.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to write two other chapters: the last chapter and another chapter which is actually… a sort of prequel concerning August 1995


End file.
